Second Chance at Childhood
by Solo Chang
Summary: A potion blows up and Severus shrinks to his younger self. He doesn't remember anything so Dumbledore assigns a family to care for him. Who? Read and find out!
1. Shrinking

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Shrinking  
  
(Posted 06/05/03 - Thursday)  
  
(Revision #1 06/30/03 - Monday)  
  
(Revision #2 08/25/03 - Monday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a sultry summer day but it didn't matter to Severus Snape - Hogwarts' Potions Master, Order of the Phoenix member, and former Death Eater. Most of his time was spent in his dungeons. Cool, damp, and his sanctuary. In his laboratory, he was on nobody's side, not Headmaster Dumbledore's, not Lord Voldemort's. Here he was just Severus, a lover and explorer of Potions. It was on that morning he decided to try out his new Wolfsbane potion.  
  
"This should make transforming less painful and the human mind completely intact," Severus mumbled to himself, adding the required ingredients into the boiling cauldron. "And in the long run, there won't be as many side effects on the person's health as opposed to the ones who continues drinking the current recipe."  
  
Severus stirred three times clockwise and lowered the fire. The content of the cauldron changed from a murky brown to a smoky gray color. He turned to his notes (extra copies, not the originals) spread out on the table and nodded confidently to himself.  
  
"The potion is the right color and consistency," Severus said, a self- satisfied smirk on his face. "Now it has to simmered for an hour and stirred four times every ten minutes."  
  
Fifty-nine minutes passed. Severus could hardly wait for the potion to finish and cooled. This revision on the Wolfsbane potion could make him famous. Sure he disliked the idea of being worshipped by werewolves and their families and friends but fame was fame. He would never openly admit that the challenge was exciting and fun.  
  
"I have to stir one last time in five seconds," Severus said, hands gripping the ladle. "Five, four, three, two - "  
  
His Dark Mark burned and the ladle was dropped so his right hand could clap over the stinging spot. In Potions, timing was everything. In this case, Severus watched in horror as his potion bubbled like crazy and became an angry-looking black color. His mind barely registered the explosion because when it did blew up; a piece of his table knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Severus!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed loudly, feeling the school's tremor in his heart.  
  
"What are you talking about Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Mistress and Transfiguration Professor. "You surprised me, talking about extra security and then suddenly screaming out Severus' name like that."  
  
"Gather all the teachers that are still here to the dungeons," Dumbledore ordered, rising from his seat and walking swiftly to the door. "Tell them it's urgent business and Severus' life depends on it."  
  
"What's this about Severus?" McGonagall probed, worry sketched clearly in her eyes.  
  
"Don't waste any more time and hurry," Dumbledore said before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
McGonagall didn't dilly-dally after hearing those words. She went to the teacher's lounge first and found Flitwick, the small Charms teacher, and Sprout, the Herbology teacher. She told them to go to the dungeons and rushed to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're still here," McGonagall said, pausing to catch her breath.  
  
"Sit down Minerva," said Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse. "Inhale, exhale, repeat and okay. Now tell me why you're looking for me."  
  
"Albus sent me to get all the professors who haven't left yet and tell them to go to the dungeons," said McGonagall, already standing up again. "He says Severus' life depends on it."  
  
"Oh my!" Pomfrey said, grabbing her wand. "We've better get moving then."  
  
McGonagall and Pomfrey ran down to the dungeons. Even before they reached their destination, they smelt burnt wood and an unidentified sour stench. Dumbledore, Sprout, and Flitwick were outside the damaged room since stone rubbles blocked the door. The Charms teacher was levitating the larger pieces away.  
  
"Severus can't be in there!" McGonagall said, surveying the mess.  
  
"That what I said too," squeaked Flitwick. "The whole room's collapsed."  
  
"No, Severus was in there when the accident happened," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Then I'm afraid his survival is minuscule," said Flitwick.  
  
"He's too stubborn to die," said Sprout, also clearing the debris. "Pomfrey will have him in good shape and he'll be glaring at us in no time."  
  
In seconds the ruined door was removed. Dumbledore stepped into the room, followed by Pomfrey and McGonagall. In the end were Sprout and Flitwick. A quick spell got rid of the smoke and dust. They looked for any sign of the Potions Master.  
  
"You see him?" McGonagall said, making her way to the back of the room. "The room doesn't have much in it to begin with. If we don't see him, does that mean you were wrong and he wasn't in here when the explosion went off Albus?"  
  
"I'm not wrong Minerva," said Dumbledore. "He's in here somewhere. I can feel his magic, weak as it is."  
  
"There," Flitwick said, pointing to a piece of black robe under a pile of rocks. "We have to get him out of there before it's too late."  
  
After they cleared off most of the rubbles, they saw a motionless body under the remains of the table. It took a large portion of the bad hits so Dumbledore was pretty relieved and didn't notice the body was too tiny for a full-grown man. Sprout and Flitwick magic-ed the table off and tossed it aside. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Is that Severus?" McGonagall said as Dumbledore kneeled down to pick up the child.  
  
"He doesn't look a day over five," Sprout said, peering at the bundle in the Headmaster's arms.  
  
"Almost as short as me," said Flitwick.  
  
"Whether it's Severus or not, it's best we bring him to the Hospital Wing," Pomfrey said, her nurse senses going on automatically at the sight of a hurt person. "I'll have to check for concussion and treat his injuries."  
  
"Of course Poppy," said Dumbledore. "But I get to carry him there."  
  
The child, who was proved to be Severus by Pomfrey, remained unconscious after the check-up. On the second morning since the accident he finally woke. At first his fingers twitched, then his eyes opened in slits and he groaned at the light assaulting his sensitive pupils. The school nurse ran to his side.  
  
"Drink this," Pomfrey said, helping him sit up and pouring an energy potion down his throat. "You feeling better?"  
  
Severus looked at her, confusion in his eyes. Once he saw the woman clearly, he pulled away quickly. The pillow and blanket were moved to be a barrier between them. Then the action that shocked Pomfrey the most was how Severus folded his legs and tucked them under his chin, his jet-black hair covering most of his face.  
  
"No need to be frightened, child," Pomfrey said, sticking her hand out like you do to a puppy or cat. "I'm the one who healed you."  
  
Severus tilted his head and stared at the hand. He stayed silent, his thin body trembling slightly.  
  
"Are you cold?" said Pomfrey. "Shall I fetch you another blanket?"  
  
Tears gathered at the ends of Severus' large eyes.  
  
"Alright then," Pomfrey said slowly, walking to the door slowly. "I'm just going to get the man in charge of this place, okay?"  
  
Severus didn't say anything. Pomfrey got to the Headmaster's in record time, wheezing the password to the gargoyle. Inside the room were the Headmaster and McGonagall, discussing school-related topics again.  
  
"Ah, good morning Poppy," Dumbledore greeted her happily. "Lemon drop?"  
  
"Albus, Severus' awake," said Pomfrey.  
  
"That's wonderful news," said McGonagall. "I want to ask him about that youthful potion that was spilt on him. It's worn off already, hasn't it?"  
  
"That's part of the problem," said Pomfrey. "You have to come to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, his twinkling eyes dimming.  
  
"Like I said, he's still a child," said Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, he'll need to counter the potion then," said McGonagall. "Does he have the ingredients for it or have to order it from Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Shh, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Poppy, is there more you wish to say to us?"  
  
"He didn't recognize me and he was scared," said Pomfrey. "But that's not the point. It's the way he moved and looked at me, they're symptoms of abuse!"  
  
"Abuse?" McGonagall said, getting off her seat. "You mean child abuse?"  
  
"Yes!" Pomfrey said. "He haven't spoken one word since he woke up either. I think he has memory loss."  
  
"Let's visit him," said Dumbledore.  
  
The three adults got to the Hospital Wing's door to find it locked.  
  
"He's scared and young but smart enough to lock the door?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Maybe he's not as young as we first assumed," remarked Dumbledore. "Alohomora."  
  
They filed into the main Wing and saw no one. All the beds were empty of Severus but only the farthest bed had its pillow, blanket, and sheets stripped. Pomfrey gestured Dumbledore and McGonagall to stay quiet and walked over to the linen closet. She opened it and nearly cried at the sight. Severus was curled snugly in his nest, created from the missing items, and hugging the pillow tightly to his chest.  
  
"How did you know he was in there?" McGonagall asked in a low voice.  
  
"When Severus was a first year and got hurt by a mean prank, he hid in here after having a nightmare," Pomfrey said, carefully extracting the small boy from the closet. "Now, I don't think it wasn't a nightmare."  
  
"You think it was a memory from his childhood," Dumbledore stated, stroking his long beard.  
  
"That's one theory," the nurse said, tucking Severus in. "It's hard to tell if he doesn't speak to us. I don't know how he can fall asleep again since I gave him an energy potion when he woke up before."  
  
"Strange," said McGonagall. "The weakest energy potion should have made him stay awake for at least a few hours."  
  
"The de-aging from an adult to child must have caused his body to be unbalanced," said Pomfrey. "I'll have to check his stats closely."  
  
"Seeing as you have everything under control, I have go back to my office and contact someone," said Dumbledore. "Get me when he wakes again."  
  
"Of course," said McGonagall. "I'll stay here and take turns with Poppy."  
  
Severus slept for five more hours, producing anxiety in the nurse and Transfiguration professor. He moaned, opened his eyes, and saw McGonagall sitting in a chair beside his bed. He looked around wildly and dived underneath his blanket.  
  
"Poppy! Severus' awake!" said McGonagall.  
  
Severus poked his head out, looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Hello there," said McGonagall. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," introduced McGonagall. "How are you feeling?"  
  
There was a spark in Severus' eyes when she mentioned Hogwarts but he didn't answer her question. Pomfrey came from her office and waved.  
  
"Glad you're awake," said Pomfrey and then whispered to her colleague. "How did you get his attention?"  
  
McGonagall whispered back. "He was hiding in the blanket until I said his name. He also showed interest when I said I was a teacher in Hogwarts."  
  
"No words?" Pomfrey said, frowning.  
  
McGonagall gave her a negative. Both women smiled at the growl of a hungry stomach. Severus ducked under his blanket in embarrassment and maybe a little bit of fear.  
  
"I'll get you something to fill your tummy, okay?" Pomfrey said, patting the lump. "Minerva, can you get Albus?"  
  
"Of course," said McGonagall and then to Severus. "I'll be right back."  
  
Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing with McGonagall and, startlingly, Arthur Weasley. At seeing new people Severus shoved the bowl of soup he was slurping to Pomfrey and pulled the blanket around him. He backed into the corner.  
  
"That's HIM?" Mr. Weasley asked, his loudness alarming Severus.  
  
"So do you agree Arthur?" Dumbledore inquired, eyes twinkling as usual. "He needs a compassionate family to take care of him while he's in this form and I couldn't think of anyone but yours."  
  
"But Albus, I wanted to be his temporary guardian," said Pomfrey. "He's comfortable with me."  
  
"I would love to keep him for the summer," said McGonagall. "He's such a darling."  
  
"Arthur is my first choice because he has experience with children," explained Dumbledore. "Molly would be a wonderful mother-figure to him and he'll have a bunch of older brothers and a sister helping him adjust to being around people."  
  
"I guess you're right," grumbled Pomfrey.  
  
"You should ask if Severus wants to stay with the Weasleys," said McGonagall.  
  
"That's my cue," Mr. Weasley said, sitting on the chair and looked at Severus. "Hey there, little guy. I'm Mr. Weasley. You can call me Uncle Arthur if you want. How do you do?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, which caused McGonagall's coughing fit and Pomfrey's snickering.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to be the man you're coming home with if you agree to it," Mr. Weasley said, not at all discouraged. "I have a wife, Molly, who would spoil you rotten. I have sons to sneak you sweets after your bedtime and a daughter to read you stories. You like it so far?"  
  
Severus nodded though his expression was impassive.  
  
"They better not be fake promises," said Pomfrey. "Kids hate being deceive."  
  
"True, true," said McGonagall.  
  
"I would never do that," said Mr. Weasley. "Anyway, my eldest son, Bill, is a curse-breaker in Egypt for Gringotts and my second son, Charlie, looks after dragons in Romania. They have the most exciting stories."  
  
Severus was deep in thought. He studied Mr. Weasley and took in his shabby robes and bright red hair. He knew actually what status this man's family rank in the mind of his father. The Weasleys were always insulted as poor goodie-two-shoes.  
  
"Why isn't he talking?" Mr. Weasley asked Pomfrey.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with his vocals or eardrums and he's not suddenly retarded," she replied. "He picked not to talk."  
  
"Will you tell me your age?" Mr. Weasley said gently.  
  
Severus held up seven fingers.  
  
"I didn't think he was seven," said McGonagall. "He's so small that he could pass for a five-year-old."  
  
Severus glared at her but it wasn't as scary as when he was an adult. In fact, he looked quite cute.  
  
"Malnutrition does that sometimes," said Pomfrey. "Stunts growth."  
  
"He was always small for his age until he reached puberty," said McGonagall. "Shot up like a weed."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Dumbledore, taking a box out from the bag he had with him. "Here you go."  
  
Severus accepted the box after a moment's hesitation. He removed the ribbons and neatly unwrapped the colorful paper. The lid came off and Severus made a surprised sound. His hands lifted up a cream-colored teddy bear and a pouch of lemon drops.  
  
"Aww, that's adorable," McGonagall gusted, watching Severus hug his new toy and eating a lemon drop. "If only I had a camera."  
  
"I really want him for the summer," said Pomfrey.  
  
"It's his decision," said Mr. Weasley. "So Severus, come home with me right now?"  
  
"He's asking me so he gets a plus," Severus thought, smoothing the bear's fur. "I can stay with the nurse or teacher but they're weird. This man seems alright and he has other children I can play with~~~"  
  
Severus pointed his index finger at Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"That's good," said the Headmaster. "You'll enjoy your time at the Burrow."  
  
"I'll miss you Severus," said McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you should know Severus doesn't like being touched without his consent," said Pomfrey. "And he might get nightmares and hide somewhere crowded and small."  
  
"Thank you for the advice," Mr. Weasley said gratefully. "I'll remember to tell everyone. Severus, we can go now if you'll let me carry you."  
  
Severus nodded and Mr. Weasley easily supported him. Pomfrey and McGonagall were teary-eyed and waved goodbye. Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and Severus went to the Headmaster's room. The fireplace had a flame ready.  
  
"I'll visit later this week," said Dumbledore. "If there's new information about You-Know-Who, I'll owl."  
  
"Okay," said Mr. Weasley and then to Severus. "We're going to my home, the Burrow, by Floo powder. Hold tight."  
  
Severus nodded and Mr. Weasley threw a pinch of the white powder into the flame, turning it green. He walked in and yelled 'The Burrow'. Severus closed his eyes instead of watching other fireplaces zooming by at a rapid pace. In a second, Mr. Weasley stepped out into his living room.  
  
"Welcome back dear," Mrs. Weasley said, mending a pair of pants. "What did Albus call you in for?"  
  
"We have a new addition to our family," said Mr. Weasley. "Get the children so I can tell them too."  
  
"New addition?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from her needlework. "Who's this?"  
  
"Get the children first," Mr. Weasley said, sitting down on the sofa with Severus on his lap.  
  
It took awhile but Mrs. Weasley got all her available offspring. The twins were in their room, Ron was outside with Ginny, and Percy came home from the Ministry because it was his lunch break. They were curiously looking at the pale, black-haired boy but Severus was too busy playing with his stuffed toy to care.  
  
"So Dad, who's the kid?" Ron asked. "He looks kind of familiar."  
  
"Yea," said George and Fred.  
  
"We don't have enough room for another person," said Percy. "I hope he's not staying long."  
  
"I'm warning you in advance," said Mr. Weasley. "This child I'm holding is very special and the Headmaster has assigned our family to protect him. This child is none other than Severus Snape."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This has been swimming in my head for months. Nothing like a good old baby Severus fic. I'll be concentrating on my first fic, Severus' Nephews, more but I like this plot too. Leave a review and tell me how you like it or if I should continue. 


	2. Weasleys

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2. Weasleys  
  
(Posted 06/19/03 - Thursday)  
  
(Revision #1 06/30/03 - Monday)  
  
(Revision #2 08/25/03 - Monday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The room was so silent you could hear crickets chirping in the background, until Mrs. Weasley broke the dam. "Oh."  
  
"THAT'S SNAPE?" Ron screamed, pointing a shaky finger at the quiet child. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you," scolded Percy. "Don't shout either."  
  
"What happened to him Dad?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Potion accident," said Mr. Weasley. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants our family to watch over him until he either turns back to an adult by himself or someone brews a cure for him."  
  
Severus was startled from his doze, half from their loud voices and half from finding out he was the result of a blotched potion. He spotted a hanging calendar and started calculating his age. The twins were whispering to each other.  
  
Fred was amused. "He's Snape, which means - "  
  
"We have a new guinea pig," George said, and then rising his voice to normal volume. "Mum, Dad, we're going - "  
  
"To be in our room," Fred said, walking to the staircase with his twin.  
  
"You two better not be inventing more Wizard Wheezes or I'll have you de- gnome the garden every week for the entire summer," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do something productive and read a book."  
  
"Yes Mum," chorused Fred and George.  
  
"Okay~~~" Percy said, seeing his father's serious face. "Since he's really Professor Snape, I guess it's okay for him to stay in our home. There's a problem though. Where will he be sleeping at?"  
  
"We'll think of something," Mrs. Weasley said, looking tenderly at Severus pulling his bear's ears. "Maybe yours. It is on the second floor so he won't have trouble going up and down."  
  
"I see," said Percy. "As long as he doesn't disturb me when I'm writing reports."  
  
"You're taking this well," said Mr. Weasley. "That's good."  
  
Ron was not taking this news well. "UNLIKE NORMAL PEOPLE, HE ENJOYED GOING TO SNAPE'S POTION LESSONS! OH MY GOD! SNAPE'S GOING TO LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS ME!"  
  
Severus buried his face in his bear when he figured he was supposedly thirty-four this year.  
  
"Ron, lower your voice," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "You're scaring him."  
  
"It's bad enough having him as a teacher but this is outrageous," said Ron. "I want him out!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make," said Mr. Weasley. "Whether you like it or not, he's here and you're going to treat him as you would a younger brother."  
  
"I'll bring some snacks out," Mrs. Weasley said, going into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! I'm not the youngest anymore," Ginny said, clapping her hands together in joy. "I get to be an older sister."  
  
"Ginny! You're siding with them!" accused Ron. "Remember how Snape treated us Gryffindors? He picked on us, especially Neville, and took points from our House for no reason."  
  
"Was, Ron, was," Ginny said wisely. "Take a good look at him. He's a harmless, defenseless child right now. A really cute one at that."  
  
Ron gasped, appalled at the statement.  
  
"Time for me to go back to the Ministry," Percy said, petting Severus on the head. "Nice having you in our family."  
  
Severus jumped from the contact, trying to hide in Mr. Weasley's robes and shielding his face with his bear. Percy was shocked but Mr. Weasley expected something like this and rubbed his back in soothing circles to relax him. Ginny, and even Ron, were curious at the strange reaction.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said, putting down a plate of cookies and glass of milk.  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything Mum," said Percy. "I petted his head."  
  
"It's alright," said Mr. Weasley. "I was about to tell you all that Madam Pomfrey checked him over and her diagnosis was child abuse. Severus shouldn't be touched without his permission and hasn't spoken either, since the age reversal."  
  
"You're right," Ginny said, replaying the last few minutes in her mind. "Not one word came from him."  
  
"Is Madam Pomfrey completely sure?" said Percy. "When I was at Hogwarts, no one would touch him but I just thought Professor Snape was a very private man and touching him would be invading his personal space."  
  
"Well, Madam Pomfrey is usually correct," said Ron guiltily. "Fine, I'll stop complaining about Snape staying but I'll pretend he's not here."  
  
"I'm late," said Percy, frowning. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
He raised his wand and left by Apparating. Severus lowered his bear and peered warily at the remaining people.  
  
"Are you thirsty dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, offering him the milk. "Or would you like a cookie? It's chocolate chip."  
  
Mr. Weasley took the cookie from his wife when Severus didn't take it. "Here you go, little guy."  
  
Severus was fine taking the cookie from him and broke it in half. He gave one half to Mr. Weasley and watched as he ate it. After Mr. Weasley finished, Severus began eating his own half slowly. He accepted the milk when Mrs. Weasley handed it to him a second time.  
  
"I'll leave the plate here so help yourself while I look for old clothes that might fit you," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing as Severus was still wearing the blue pajamas from the Hospital Wing. "Ron, Ginny, you may play outside but be back before dark."  
  
"Yes Mum," Ginny said, dragging Ron from his seat. "We will."  
  
The two redheaded children went to the edge of their garden, far from the chickens and next to the pond. They lied down on the grass, sheltered from the sun by the shade of the leafy and gnarled trees.  
  
"Is it me or there's another reason behind the cookie sharing?" pondered Ginny.  
  
"How should I know?" Ron grumbled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity. "I mean a normal kid would gobble up a cookie in a flash but Professor Snape gave half to Dad."  
  
"He's anything but normal," said Ron.  
  
"Listen to me," said Ginny. "He didn't eat his half until Dad ate all of his. Don't you find that weird?"  
  
"Snape has always been weird," said Ron. "What else is new?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to explain it to you one more time," said Ginny. "Professor Snape was ABUSED, as in hurt or injured by maltreatment. There are three common types of abuse: physical, emotional, and sexual. It's obvious he was hit before, considering how he reacted to Percy, and the not talking thing may be a self-protective technique so people don't notice him to verbally attack him."  
  
"And sexual?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"It's too early to tell," said Ginny. "His shying away from human contact could be both related to physical and sexual abuse. Simple molestation could have produced the same thing."  
  
"Wait a sec," Ron said suddenly. "How the hell you know all this?"  
  
"That is a secret," Ginny said mysteriously. "Back to Professor Snape's situation."  
  
"Why?" Ron moaned.  
  
"Think of it as an adventure of your very own without Harry or Hermione," said Ginny. "It'll be the Weasleys' challenge to uncover Professor Snape's past."  
  
Ron thought about it for a few minutes. "I see your point."  
  
"Good, I knew you would come around," said Ginny. "Anyway, Professor Snape was probably starved when he was at this age but still didn't eat the cookie like a hungry person would. I was wondering if his parents starved him and then gave him food with poison in it."  
  
"That's crazy!" said Ron. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"It makes perfect sense to me," Ginny said calmly. "Considering you've accused Professor Snape of being a Death Eater, his parents must have been supporters as well. I think a future follower of Voldemort would be trained to be immune to poisons and pain starting from when he was really young. If he was captured, he couldn't be tortured to leak out any information."  
  
"When did you become a carbon copy of Hermione?" Ron said, sitting up to look at his sister. "You're freaking me out."  
  
"Excuse me for having a brain," said Ginny. "It's rational that if you consume small amounts of poison, so it's not fatal, your immune system would strengthen after a long period of time."  
  
"You're making me feel bad," Ron said, thinking about his insults directed at the bitter Potions Master. "Because the Snape right now is like four or five - "  
  
"He should be older than that," interrupted Ginny. "If he was malnourished, his body statue should be smaller than a normal child's."  
  
"Like Harry," Ron said, cringing at the memory of meeting the Boy-Who-Lived on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.  
  
"Yup," said Ginny. "Harry has bad Muggle relatives and Professor Snape has bad parents."  
  
"We should tell Fred and George about Snape," said Ron. "If they gave him one of their Wheezes, blood will be spilt."  
  
"Yea, we should," said Ginny. "But later, I'm taking a nap. I didn't sleep a wink last night."  
  
"I'll take a nap too," Ron said, lying back down. "Ginny, why didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"That is a secret," Ginny repeated in the same mysterious tone.  
  
In the Burrow, more accurately the forth landing, Fred and George were mixing a cauldron of something yellow. The room was a mother's worse nightmare and a child's heaven. Toys and other thingamajigs were strewn on top of everything. Clothing was pushed aside with their old schoolbooks. Two beds were on opposite sides and enough room between them for the twins to set their equipments for inventing magical items.  
  
"How's it going with those new order forms?" Fred said as he stirred the cauldron vigorously. "We have a quota to fill."  
  
"Almost done," George said, organizing them by date. "I have the letter draft to send to Honeydukes too. Last we spoke to the owner, he seemed really interested in our Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffees."  
  
"Thank god for Harry," Fred said, pouring the liquid from the cauldron into molds. "If it wasn't for his money, we couldn't have bought the major ingredients to create new batches of sweets."  
  
"You want to give Snape our new candy?" said George. "The Tickling Marshmallows?"  
  
"Nah, it's only our second revision and shouldn't be tested on people yet," said Fred. "How about just one Canary Cream? It's more liked by younger kids than the toffees."  
  
"We should sell those toffees to third years and higher," said George.  
  
"Yea," said Fred. "We should put an age limit on some of our stuff."  
  
"Better safe than sorry," quoted George.  
  
"Snape looks odd," said Fred. "But I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Same here but I know what's off about him," said George. "His nose is a lot smaller, his skin fair instead of sallow, and his hair is soft-looking clean."  
  
"That's it," said Fred.  
  
A knock and it opened to reveal Mr. Weasley holding Severus' hand. The little tyke was wearing a pair of worn shorts, reaching his knees, and an oversized T-shirt. There was no Dark Mark on his left arm, thus making a very pleased Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. His eyes darted all four corners and his frown deepened when he didn't see any other exit.  
  
"Boys? I need a favor from you," said Mr. Weasley. "I have work to finish in my office and the Ministry doesn't allow children, and your mother has grocery shopping to do. Can you watch Severus for about an hour?"  
  
"Sure," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"We can start our brotherly bonding," said George.  
  
"Alright, have fun and don't overexert yourself," Mr. Weasley said, pushing Severus into the room. "And boys, no gags or touching him without asking first."  
  
He shut the door behind him.  
  
"Don't just stand there," said Fred. "Come here Sev."  
  
Severus walked up to him cautiously.  
  
"I don't think he likes you calling him Sev," said George. "I never thought a person's mouth could bend that far down."  
  
"If he doesn't like it, he'll say something," Fred said, removing the solidified Canary Creams from their molds. "I'm sure Snape at any age can offend someone."  
  
"He hasn't say anything yet," said George, the observant twin. "And what's with Dad telling us not to touch him without asking first? That's stranger than having our former teacher stay in our home."  
  
"Here Sev," Fred said, holding out a Canary Cream. "It's tasty."  
  
Severus patted his bear and shook his head as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Fred shoved a wastebasket in front of him.  
  
"Spit that out and try our Canary Cream," Fred said firmly. "Freshly made and invented by us."  
  
"Hey," said George. "No need to force him."  
  
"Do it," said Fred.  
  
Severus spitted the hard candy into the bin and took the Canary Cream. He looked at Fred and ate a tiny bite. There was a mirror against the wall under the window and Severus watched, scared silly, when his body grew bright yellow feathers. They fell off a second later but Severus still had a shocked expression on.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," said Fred.  
  
"Err, there's something wrong," said George.  
  
"What?" Fred said, staring at Severus.  
  
The boy hugged his bear tightly and sniffled. Tears flowed down his pointy face, wetting the bear's fur, and his sniffles became sobs. George reached his arm towards him but he ran from the room surprisingly fast on his skinny legs.  
  
"Oh bugger," said Fred. "We'll be in trouble if Sev gets hurt or lost in the forest."  
  
"Let's go," George said, running out.  
  
Severus ran out through the backdoor and into the garden. He spotted Ginny and Ron's sleeping forms. The single girl in the Weasley family was jolted from her nap by an annoying poking in her side.  
  
She groaned and cracked open her eyes. "What~~~"  
  
"Hmm," Ron woke from hearing Ginny move.  
  
Seeing his Potions Master crying and attempting to squeeze the life from his sister was not what he was expecting. He could hear the twins' voices and footfalls.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," said Ginny, embracing him. "Shh."  
  
Fred and George came out. They sighed in relief that Severus hadn't run away into the forest or fell into the pond.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Ron ordered when the identical boys came close.  
  
"Yea," Ginny said, glad at Ron's over-protectiveness. "How can you pick on a kid?"  
  
"We didn't do anything bad to him!" swore Fred. "I gave him a Canary Cream."  
  
"Uh-huh, it's true," said George. "Then he ran from our room crying."  
  
"Professor Snape is insecure at the moment," Ginny said, wiping Severus' face with her handkerchief. "Ron, explain to him."  
  
"You two better sit down," said Ron. "It's a long story."  
  
Fred and George sat on the green grass. When Ron repeated what Ginny had told him earlier, they had the same response.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WOW! I can't believe I got so many reviews for the first chapter. Guess I have to continue this fic after all. I know Ginny and the twins were a bit OOC but I needed them like that to make my story work. Promise I'll try to update faster. 


	3. Fighting

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3. Fighting  
  
(Posted 07/04/03 - Friday)  
  
(Revision #1 08/25/03 - Monday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The initiative week of Severus staying in the Burrow weren't too bad. No one died, though Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a furious tongue-lashing on the first day for making the pale child cry when she came home to find Ginny trying to comfort him. The twins avoided Severus at all cost and Ron was true to his words, ignoring the small boy's presence but he was weakening, courtesy of the sole Weasley girl. Severus was most comfortable with Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Percy tied in second place. Everyone thought it was odd that he didn't like Mrs. Weasley the same way.  
  
On that hot Sunday afternoon, when Mr. Weasley and Percy had the day off from the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley was resolved to have a picnic lunch. She had packed several straw baskets in the kitchen and was giving orders to her family.  
  
"Percy, go ahead and draw a table and chairs at our usual spot," Mrs. Weasley commanded like a troop general. "Fred, George, go with him and set the table. Don't even think of sneaking any Wheezes into your pockets. Ron, Ginny, help me carry these."  
  
"How come Dad's not helping with the baskets?" Ron whined, heaving two baskets, one in each hand. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's dressing Severus," said Mrs. Weasley. "They'll come to the picnic location when they're ready."  
  
"Severus still afraid to undress alone? Poor thing," Ginny said, carrying a basket and holding the door for her mother and brother with her free hand. "And you would think a week would be enough to loosen his tongue so he would speak to us."  
  
"Percy's told me he's stopped having nightmares so I wouldn't say we haven't made some progress," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm glad I don't find him sleeping under the living room desk anymore."  
  
"Or in the kitchen cabinet," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm still wondering why he doesn't let me touch him," said Mrs. Weasley. "I guess I have to be nicer to him."  
  
"You're very nice to him already Mum," said Ginny. "Do you think there's something about you that's bothering him? Maybe it was his Mum who abused him."  
  
"Girls your age shouldn't think about things like that," reprimanded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes Mum," Ginny said obediently while in her head she thought, "What year are we living in? Girls can think whatever they want these days and express them freely. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
Ron tapped her on the shoulder and leaned close to ear.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something," Ron whispered to Ginny. "After lunch. The pond."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"What are you two plotting now?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Nothing Mum," said Ron.  
  
"It better be nothing," warned Mrs. Weasley. "I'm still angry at the twins for that stunt they did to Severus."  
  
"It wasn't their fault Mum," said Ginny. "They didn't know about Severus' condition."  
  
"I supposed I overreacted a bit," Mrs. Weasley confessed, where Ron raised an eyebrow at 'a bit'. "It was just so heart-wrenching at the sight of him weeping."  
  
"Yes it was," said Ginny.  
  
"There's Percy and Fred and George," Ron said, not putting in his own two cents in favor of getting his brothers in trouble. "It looks like they're arguing again."  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "I can't leave them alone at all. They will be the death of me one day."  
  
She went ahead and lectured the twins until she was blue in the face. Percy was smirking, not unlike the familiar expression on the former Professor Snape. Ginny was laughing silently at the scene while Ron unloaded the baskets on the cloth-covered table.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"The famous Weasley temper, female version," said Ginny. "Twice as bad as the male version and lasts twice as long."  
  
"You scare me sometimes little sister," said Ron.  
  
"And proud of it," Ginny said, setting her basket down. "Remember that when you go on another adventure with Harry and Hermione. I might come in handy."  
  
"I'll probably forget by the time summer's over," Ron said, and Ginny smacked his arm.  
  
Mr. Weasley arrived with Severus in his arms. "I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."  
  
That gained him stares.  
  
"What? It's a Muggle phrase," Mr. Weasley said, putting Severus on his feet. "I got it wrong?"  
  
"Alright. Sit," Mrs. Weasley said, sighing. "Fred, George, on the right. Percy, you're on the left. Severus will be between you and Ginny. No, Arthur, you can't have him sit on your lap at every meal."  
  
"Okay Molly," Mr. Weasley said dejectedly. "Severus can sit by himself today."  
  
Severus climbed onto his appointed seat while Mr. Weasley sat down reluctantly at the head of the table. They took out the food and drinks from the baskets.  
  
"Looks delicious Mum," said Percy.  
  
Fred coughed, which sounded akin to 'suck-up', and George elbowed him on the ribs. Severus tugged on Percy's sleeve, cutting his glare across the table short.  
  
"Yes?" Percy asked.  
  
Severus pointed to the lemonade pitcher and tilted his head to use his puppy-dogged eyes on him, although to an outsider they were rather blank. The glasses-wearing Weasley complied and poured him a glass, adding three cubes of ice, just the way he liked it. Ginny placed a plate of bite-size crust-less sandwiches in front of Severus.  
  
"Mum, you know I don't eat meatloaf," Ron complained, switching his plate with a turkey and cheese one.  
  
Severus tugged on Ginny's sleeve. He knew exactly how to manipulate the Weasleys without using words.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny said, seeing his gaze on Ron's plate. "Ron, how about giving half of your sandwiches for half of Severus'?"  
  
"Let's see," he said, peeking at the insides of Severus' sandwiches. "Bacon and beef. Fine but only half."  
  
Ginny helped them exchange their food and lunch passed smoothly. Percy always refilled Severus' glass and Mr. Weasley nodded in approval when Ron offered his former teacher the best corncob. Mrs. Weasley dismissed her family when all plates were cleaned off. Ginny and Ron went to the pond, Fred and George returned to their room, and the rest were going to spend their afternoon in the living room.  
  
Ginny sat under the tree she and Ron labeled as theirs. "What you want to tell me?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas," said Ron. "I'm not going to talk about Professor Snape. I want to talk about you."  
  
"Call him Severus," said Ginny. "Your Professor this and Professor that would only remind Severus that he's not really a seven-year-old."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I don't think so," said Ron. "His mentality may be a seven-year-old but I don't want to take the risk. If he remembers everything that happened to him now when he reverts back to his adult self, I don't want him to remember me as being disrespectful by addressing him with his first name."  
  
"It's a worthy risk," said Ginny. "Severus would feel more relaxed now if you call him by his first name."  
  
Ron sighed. "I told you. I want to talk about you, not Pro - fine, fine - Severus."  
  
Ginny laughed in triumph. "So what about me?"  
  
"You've been acting different," said Ron. "And, umm~~~"  
  
"The word you're looking for is mature," said Ginny. "I'm going to be a fourth year this year and I'm fourteen. Whether you believe it or not, I'm growing up."  
  
"I'm not saying you're not," said Ron. "Look at Harry and what he's done over the years."  
  
"Then if you're asking why I'm knowledgeable about subjects normal witches wouldn't possibly know, you can give up now," said Ginny. "I've told you over and over again, it's a secret and I'm keeping it that way."  
  
"I'm bringing out my trump card!" said Ron. "Since the beginning of summer, there's been times where you disappear in the middle of the night and coming home at the crack of dawn. I can choose to or not to tell Mum."  
  
"You cheater!" cried Ginny. "That's blackmailing!"  
  
"That's right," Ron said, laughing mock-sinisterly.  
  
"I have a trump card too!" said Ginny. "The fifth night Severus was here, he had a nightmare and went downstairs to find a hiding place but at the same time you were in the kitchen for a glass of water. To calm him down you gave a piece of sweet and coaxed him to sit next to you on the couch. Need I continue?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ron said, aghast. "Damn, every conversation I've had with you turn to Pro - Severus."  
  
"I'll say it anyway," said Ginny. "You sang him Mum's lullaby, he fell asleep, and you carried him back to Percy's room. That was so cute. I took pictures."  
  
Ron blanched. "What? Where were you?"  
  
"I was around," said Ginny. "You have my secret and I have yours. We're even."  
  
"Fine, but I will find out where you go someday," said Ron. "Since we're talking about Severus, I do have a question."  
  
"Yea?" Ginny said.  
  
"Why does he have to have Dad with him when he dress?" said Ron. "Since he was abused, shouldn't he be scared to be alone with a person?"  
  
"I've thought about that," said Ginny.  
  
Ron snorted. "No surprise there."  
  
"No interruptions," scowled Ginny. "Severus could be scared of being alone because there would be no one to protect him. He trusts Dad. Dad has a warm, welcoming aura that makes you feel safe."  
  
"Okay, I get it now," said Ron. "But I wonder who Severus needs protecting from. We may never know."  
  
"Never is such a strong word," said Ginny. "We just have to try harder at communicating with Severus."  
  
"You're too optimistic," said Ron.  
  
"You're too pessimistic," said Ginny.  
  
They lied down and closed their eyes, enjoying the sun. Minutes passed and suddenly Ron was tackled, getting the wind knocked out of him. He sat up, coughed as Ginny patted his back, and looked at the person trying to strangle him. Or so he thought. Severus had his arms wrapped around his neck and crying uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron said, loosening the arms that were blocking precious oxygen from his lungs.  
  
"Come on, dear, tell us what's wrong," said Ginny.  
  
Severus pointed to the Burrow. Ron and Ginny got a bad feeling and hurried back, Severus still attached to Ron. They heard loud voices once they walked through the front door. They followed it and went into the living room. It was a face-off between Mr. Weasley and Percy, the twins and Mrs. Weasley on the sidelines.  
  
"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK," screamed Mr. Weasley. "YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT."  
  
Severus covered his ears.  
  
"IF IT'S TRUE, MINISTER FUDGE WOULD HAVE MADE AN ANNOUNCEMENT," Percy yelled, face flushed in anger. "HARRY HAS BEEN UNDER A LOT OF STRESS DURING LAST YEAR'S TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. HE PROBABLY HALLUCINATED AND THOUGHT HE SAW YOU-KNOW-WHO COME BACK."  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head. "DUMBLEDORE SAYS HE'S BACK SO HE'S BACK."  
  
"YOU'RE JUST LISTENING TO DUMBLEDORE'S EVERY WORD AND BELIEVING HIM MINDLESSLY," Percy's fury cooled a notch. "Dumbledore may be powerful but he's not all-knowing. He makes mistakes too."  
  
"I don't just believe Dumbledore, I believe what Harry saw with his own two eyes as well," said Mr. Weasley. "You know Harry and he's not insane or telling lies to get attention."  
  
Percy took a deep breath. "I never said Harry was insane or he lies. I'm saying he saw something that wasn't real because of the bottled stress he's been holding in."  
  
"You say I believe Dumbledore mindlessly but aren't you doing the same with the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge is an ignorant man. He's denying You-Know-Who's return because he doesn't want to panic the Wizarding world."  
  
"You're not seeing the big picture Dad," said Percy. "You're only concentrating in one area."  
  
"So tell me," said Mr. Weasley. "What is the big picture that you claim to be seeing that I'm not? Isn't the big picture keeping peace in the Wizarding world? Isn't it protecting Muggle-born wizards and witches from the hatred of purebloods? Tell me Percy!"  
  
"It shouldn't be told to you," said Percy. "You should have seen it yourself but you haven't. I'm disappointed in you."  
  
"It should be me saying that line," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm disappointed that I raised a son who would betray his family for a blind man like Fudge."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had enough. "You're both stubborn. Apologize and forget you ever had this argument."  
  
"That's impossible Mum," said Percy. "I can't stay in the same house as a man who would put Dumbledore before the Ministry."  
  
Severus uncovered his ears. It seemed that only he noticed Percy saying Ministry and not Minister. It might not make any difference for the Weasleys but because of that, Severus had a better insight at Percy's mind.  
  
"What are you saying?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm leaving," Percy said, straightening his glasses. "I'll rent a flat in London."  
  
"You can't," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Fred and George comforted their mother as she burst into tears. Severus wiggled out of Ron's grasp and latched onto Percy's leg. He sniffled pathetically and Percy kneeled to give him a hug. Ginny dabbed her moist eyes and Ron put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll miss you," Percy whispered softly. "But you have to let go so I can pack my stuff."  
  
Severus shook his head and mumbled indistinguishably into Percy's robe.  
  
"Severus?" said Percy.  
  
"Don't," Severus said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "Don't go."  
  
"He spoke," George said, astonished.  
  
Fred's eyes were wide. "Yes he did."  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, Severus talked," Ginny muttered so low only Ron could hear. "He's finally talked."  
  
"You can't go," Severus said, hiccupping. "You can't!"  
  
"It's alright," Percy said, giving his father a glance. "I won't go if you don't want me to."  
  
"Promise?" Severus said in a small voice.  
  
Percy hugged him tighter. "I promise."  
  
"Sucker," thought Severus.  
  
This bump in the Weasleys' peaceful home was over and the original atmosphere was restored. Even though there were tension between Mr. Weasley and Percy, the extremely good thing was Severus began speaking in short sentences. They were never longer than three words but it was a start. A week from the fight, Dumbledore gave Ron permission to tell Harry and Hermione about Severus. Another week from then Harry was given permission to tell Remus and Sirius. You could imagine the reply from the Animagus.  
  
WHAT!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heat wave has turned my muses into mush! Be glad I actually posted this chapter because I don't really like it. Next chapter will reveal one of Ginny's secrets. Happy Fourth of July! Time for me to see the fireworks from my roof! 


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4. Ginny  
  
(Posted 09/07/03 - Sunday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer holidays were more than half over and Ron still hadn't found out where Ginny's been going in the middle of the night. He swore to uncover her secret before school began. Percy spent his time at home in his room but ate dinner with the family. As long as he wasn't alone with Mr. Weasley, everything was okay. It took a lot of bribing but the twins finally got on Severus' good side. When asked what they bribed Severus with, they would flash the victory sign, laugh, and disappear into their room.  
  
It was nighttime, sort of late. Ron and Ginny were in the living room, their parents asleep, Percy reading to Severus, and the twins inventing something new. The family clock said so and Mrs. Weasley had added another arrow for Severus the first day he was entrusted to the Weasleys.  
  
"Want to play chess?" Ron said, setting up the board.  
  
Ginny put down her mystery novel. "You always bet me at chess. You should enter tournaments or something."  
  
"I know I'm good but I'm not good enough to make it into a career," said Ron. "Play me and I'll listen to you babble about Severus."  
  
"That's the only incentive you're offering me?" Ginny said, getting up and sitting across from her brother. "You need to work on your bribing skills."  
  
"Yea, I should take lessons from Fred and George," said Ron. "You're white. Go first."  
  
"I know enough about chess to know white goes first," Ginny said, moving one of her pawns. "It's a good thing Severus talking again."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Ron, moving one of his pawns. "But we haven't found out his past yet."  
  
"I've spoken to Percy about Severus but he's tightlipped about everything," said Ginny. "He's kind of like Mum, he tells me not to get involved in Death Eaters or their psyche but because of my age, not my gender."  
  
"Percy is tightlipped about a lot of things," said Ron. "Remember how he didn't tell us about his girlfriend? It was that Ravenclaw prefect, right? And when he and Dad had their screaming match, Percy didn't actually say what the big picture was. Another weird thing was the saying 'big picture' is Muggle. What's with our family mixing Muggle phrases in Wizarding- related subjects?"  
  
"We have a strange family," said Ginny. "Besides, more and more Muggle-born students being accepted into Hogwarts, it'll do us some good to know about Muggle culture."  
  
"That's why we have Muggle Studies," said Ron.  
  
"But not everyone picks Muggle Studies as their elective," Ginny said, frowning as one of her pawns died. "It would be better if we go socialize with real Muggles in a real Muggle town."  
  
"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "We can't reveal our world to Muggles."  
  
"Well, we could socialize with the parents of Muggle-born students," said Ginny. "That's a win-win situation. Purebloods could learn how Muggle live and vice versa and it'll be harmless. Hey, the parents might even let us have a tour around their homes."  
  
"That does sound like fun," said Ron. "You should tell Dumbledore about it."  
  
"You're right, I should," said Ginny. "Do you know when's Dumbledore's next visit?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon," said Ron.  
  
"That doesn't leave me time to write a detailed proposal," said Ginny. "I guess a list of pros and cons will have to suffice for now."  
  
"Sometimes I think you and Percy aren't part of the family, all commanding and smart," said Ron. "Then again, I don't really fit into our family either but not because of my intelligence, more of my lack of distinctiveness."  
  
"Everybody is unique in their own way," said Ginny. "Go with the flow and you'll find your own individuality. As a matter of fact you already have one. Your level of chess playing is probably the highest in Hogwarts and you beat Professor McGonagall's giant chessboard in your first year."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," said Ron. "I would be drowning in self-pity if it weren't for you."  
  
"Makes me wonder how Percy survived all these years," said Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron, taking a knight.  
  
"Bill and Charlie are the two oldest so they get along well together," said Ginny. "Fred and George are twins so they're a pair. Then there's you and me who are the youngest and close in age~~~"  
  
"Which leaves Percy by himself," said Ron. "No wonder he's hanging out with Severus."  
  
"And they're alike in certain aspects," said Ginny. "Maybe that's why Percy was the only Weasley who got along with Professor Snape in Hogwarts."  
  
"Uh-huh," Ron said, checkmating. "Why don't you eavesdrop on their conversations? Then you won't even have to try extracting information from Percy."  
  
Ginny sighed and knocked her king down in surrender. "Believe me, I tried. His room has so many protective wards around it that I doubt a rat could sneak pass them."  
  
"Good to hear," Ron said, knowing Voldemort's loyal follower, Peter Pettigrew, was an Animagus whose form was a rat. "Best two games out of three."  
  
"It may be good because Severus is kept safe but it's not good for me," Ginny said, taking back her captured pieces from Ron. "It's making my job to dig out Severus' skeletons harder."  
  
"You have the Weasley stubbornness," said Ron. "School's around the corner and we haven't made any progress with Severus."  
  
"I can't rush him," said Ginny. "Anything could break him."  
  
"Break him?" said Ron. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Severus is young and his mind is fragile," said Ginny. "We don't know his past so something we say may bring up bad or scary memories. And we don't know anything about the potion that turned Severus into a child. It's too big of an risk to do something reckless."  
  
"Always caring," said Ron. "That's my baby sister."  
  
"Your flattery won't work on me," said Ginny. "I'm not going to tell you where I go at night."  
  
"Come on, I swear I won't tell anybody," said Ron. "It'll be our secret. I hate being kept in the dark."  
  
"Now you know how I feel," said Ginny. "You, Harry, and Hermione never let me in on your secrets."  
  
"Let's make a compromise then," said Ron. "You tell me where you go at night and I promise to let you join in our escapades. And I'll make Harry and Hermione promise too."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," said Ginny. "I wish you were this persistent when it came to exams."  
  
Ron's tiny, little voice in his head was cheering. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I don't have to stalk my baby sister to find out her secret! Hurray! Three cheers for Ron!"  
  
"Are you listening to me?" said Ginny.  
  
Ron tucked the tiny voice aside. "I am."  
  
"Absolutely no interruptions," said Ginny.  
  
"Absolutely no interruptions," repeated Ron.  
  
"It was the beginning of summer," said Ginny. "I woke up one night and couldn't fall back asleep so I went out for a walk in the forest. Then I heard the music of a violin and it was a very enchanting piece that I searched for the source. I walked and walked until I came out of the forest on the other side. Right there was a nice and clean house and I knew it was Muggle because I saw Muggle contraptions lying on the lawn. I think it was something to trim grass."  
  
"Anyway, the music came from behind the house so I walked to the back. Standing on the patio was an elderly man with a head of white hair playing the violin. He finished his piece and saw me. We had a long conversation and tea after that. It turned out he had insomnia so he hardly sleep at night and had no family so he was glad to have met me. He is also a retired psychologist, a Muggle who studies the workings of a person's mind."  
  
"He's the one who's teaching you all those theories and stuff?" asked Ron. "Does he know about us?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm a witch and he's really kind," said Ginny. "He's taught me a lot of things and lent me books to read."  
  
"He sounds like a great guy," said Ron.  
  
"I'm going to miss talking to him," Ginny said, then looking at the chessboard. "I've lost this match."  
  
"Best three out of five," said Ron.  
  
While Ginny and Ron had their conversation, above them were Percy and Severus getting ready for bed. It was their nightly ritual where Percy would read either a potions-related book or magical theories to Severus. Tonight was Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, a fifth year's textbook.  
  
"The end of chapter four," Percy said, closing the book and shelving it. "We'll read five and six tomorrow since they're both short chapters."  
  
"Kay," Severus said, snuggling in a light blanket on the cot Mr. Weasley laid out. "You tired?"  
  
Percy took off his horn-rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes. "A little. The Ministry had been swarming with newspaper journalists and questions about You-Know-Who and Harry. With school starting soon, they're wondering whether or not Harry would be continuing his education at Hogwarts or if he needs to be in a locked room."  
  
"Should he continue?" asked Severus.  
  
"I really don't know," said Percy. "The situation is getting out of control and Harry doesn't think about the consequences of his words. He has always been pressured about being the Boy-Who-Lived and add in the normal troubles of teenage lives and it's impossible to tell what's running through his mind."  
  
"See doctor?" said Severus.  
  
"That would clear a lot of things up but Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to be questioned," said Percy. "Harry is given special treatment just because he happened to survive an attack from You-Know-Who."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Say Voldemort."  
  
"What?" Percy said, eyes budging out.  
  
"Say his name," Severus said sternly, a perfect image of the adult Potions Master. "It's Voldemort."  
  
"Who told you You-Know-Who's name?" Percy said, color draining from his face. "Was it the twins? Or Ron? I'll give them an earful for telling you You-Know-Who's name. I'll tell Mum, yes, I'll tell Mum."  
  
"Oops," thought Severus. "That accidentally slipped out."  
  
Percy was angry with his family again. It seemed like he was looking for a reason to loathe his siblings further and here was his opportunity. He stormed out of his room and stomped down the stairs. Severus followed a minute, in case he had to stop Percy from doing something idiotic. Ron and Ginny were still playing chess in the living room when they heard someone come in.  
  
"Hey Percy," said Ron. "I thought you were already asleep."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing her brother's glare, which she could see because he wasn't wearing his unnecessary glasses.  
  
"Who told Severus You-Know-Who's name?" demanded Percy.  
  
Ron and Ginny shared a look.  
  
"We've never talked about You-Know-Who in front of Severus," Ginny said, Ron nodding in agreement. "Could he have read the Daily Prophet without us knowing?"  
  
"But the Daily Prophet wouldn't print You-Know-Who's name," said Ron. "Maybe he heard it from Mum and Dad?"  
  
"They wouldn't say You-Know-Who's name," said Ginny. "Nor would Fred and George."  
  
"You two! Shut up!" said Percy.  
  
"What's with the attitude?" said Ron. "You asked us a question and we're answering."  
  
"Sit and calm down," said Ginny. "Your face is all red."  
  
"How can I be calm when I don't know what you're saying to Severus when I'm not home," said Percy. "He's a child. I have to make sure his mind doesn't get filled with things he shouldn't be concerned about."  
  
"He's technically not a child," said Ron.  
  
"Severus is a brilliant child," said Ginny. "He absorbs knowledge about everything like sponge to water."  
  
"We're supposed to be giving him a second childhood," said Percy.  
  
Severus came in. "All of you! Silence!"  
  
They did. The three of them were reacting as a reflex honed from when Severus was their professor and was caught talking in his class.  
  
"I may be seven-years-old but I'm an observer," said Severus. "I observe who my parents talk to and what they're talking about. I know from the information I've gathered that the Voldemort, also know as the Dark Lord, is the same person as the one you refer as You-Know-Who."  
  
Severus paused from the longest speech he had ever spoken. Percy sat down hard on the couch while Ron and Ginny shared another look. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had woken from their slumber from the loud noises and came downstairs to see what was going on.  
  
"Why are you children still up?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her hair in curlers and wearing a faded bathrobe over her nightgown. "It's late."  
  
"Severus?" said Mr. Weasley. "Aren't you sleepy?"  
  
"I am," said Severus. "But I had to let Percy know that I knew You-Know- Who's name was Voldemort because of my parents and not because I heard it from anyone else. My parents talked to their friends about a Lord Voldemort that was going to get rid of all Muggle-borns and it sounded like the You- Know-Who who was beaten by Harry."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked at Severus' speech. One, it was long, and two; the implication of the words could mean he was raised by Death Eater parents.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My writer's block is finally over! Hurray for me! 


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5. Planning  
  
(Posted 01/01/04 - Thursday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said, sitting in the Weasleys' living room armchair. "So Severus' parents were already involved with Voldemort's circle when he was still a child. I suppose the Ministry did a right thing in arresting them after Voldemort's first downfall." "Yes," Mr. Weasley said, flinching at You-Know-Who's name. "I'm worried about Severus. He's too intelligent but no one had ever taught him right or wrong before. I'm afraid he might succumb to the Dark side."  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That is true, but he is still young. There is time to correct the mistakes I made when he was under my supervision at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm sure you did the best you can," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I am only human Arthur," said Dumbledore. "I make mistakes too."  
  
Mr. Weasley flinched at the memory of Percy saying the exact same words not too long ago. Mrs. Weasley came in, unloading a pot of tea and cups, along with a plate of fresh biscuits on the coffee table.  
  
"Will you be staying for tea, Headmaster?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Severus, Ron, and Ginny are weeding the garden with the twins repotting some plants. They should be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, yes," said Dumbledore. "I've missed the child very much and I want to have a word with him and you as well."  
  
True to her words, the door from the kitchen opened after about five minutes and said children came in with their clothes stained with grass, dirt, and whatnot. Severus saw the Headmaster first and walked until he stood next to his knees.  
  
"Hello," Severus said shyly but not dreadfully so.  
  
"Hello to you too, child," said Dumbledore, tucking Severus' long bangs behind his ears. "It looks like someone needs a trim."  
  
Severus pinked at being called child and shook his head. "I like it long. He has it long too."  
  
Mrs. Weasley explained. "Bill visited for a short while and you know how he lets his hair grow long. He runs away when I'm near him with a pair of scissors and I barely stopped him in time from piercing Severus' ear."  
  
"Did I hear correctly?" teased Dumbledore. "You wanted your ear pierced?"  
  
Severus nodded. "It looks nice."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled. "I think the word you should use is cool."  
  
"Afternoon Headmaster," George said, entering as he wiped his hands clean on a damp cloth.  
  
"You're here on Order business or is this a casual visit? Or maybe both?" asked Fred.  
  
The twins were considered as adults since they were finishing their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Both, but the Order business is over," answered Dumbledore.  
  
Of course Severus knew about the Order of the Phoenix but he was good at acting. To be specific, he was the best at acting dumb. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was no fool and acted like Severus really didn't know anything. Ron and Ginny came in after the twins and sat down on the couch. Severus went to them and sat himself down in between.  
  
"Seems Severus is getting rather attached to the youngest of your children Molly," said Dumbledore, the wheels in his mind whirling rapidly. "Oh yes, I need your opinions on something important."  
  
"What is it?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sure you noticed the school year is about to begin," said Dumbledore. "I want to ask your opinion on where Severus should stay. There are three options opened to us. Here, Hogwarts, and the Order's Headquarters."  
  
"Well, Severus staying here would be best," said Mrs. Weasley. "I have the free time to watch him everyday and Severus enjoys Percy's company the most."  
  
"Headquarters wouldn't be good," said Mr. Weasley. "Not only do Sirius and Severus have a bad history with each other but it would be distracting for his studies having members come and go all the time."  
  
"I agree," said Dumbledore. "And I don't think Sirius' house elf, Kreacher, would be a very good sitter."  
  
"Sirius?" thought Severus. "Are they talking about Sirius Black? What do they mean by bad history? He and I are best friends! We even made a friendship oath that we'll be friends forever. Then again, I'm much older now. Ouch, my head hurts."  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Ginny asked, seeing him lean his head against Ron's arm.  
  
"I'm fine," Severus said, obviously lying.  
  
"Here, drink some hot tea," Ron said, giving a full cup to the boy who was practically sitting on his lap. "It should take away your headache."  
  
Severus took his advice and drank some tea. The other occupants were surprised at how Ron recognized Severus' problem and fixed it. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes doubled.  
  
"I propose Severus stay with Ron in Hogwarts," said Ginny.  
  
"Here, here," said Fred and George.  
  
Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Hogwarts is safe the students but will it be safe for Severus? The place is too big and complex. He could get lost in the Forbidden Forest or fall into the lake."  
  
"The professors would keep an eye on him," said Dumbledore. "And he already knows Minerva and Poppy, and the older students would too."  
  
"The whole House of Gryffindor would protect him," said Fred.  
  
"Even though he's a little monster," said George.  
  
"I am not a little monster," Severus said indignantly.  
  
"Okay, you're just a very annoying little person," said George.  
  
"Who happens to be like another baby brother of ours," said Fred.  
  
"Since the majority is to have Severus in Hogwarts, the decision is clear," said Dumbledore. "Severus will be boarding the Hogwarts Express on September first with Harry and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Would he need anything from Diagon Alley?" said Mr. Weasley. "Like supplies or robes?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "Those would be provided courtesy of the school."  
  
"I see," said Mr. Weasley. "I guess your decision is final then."  
  
"I respect you, Headmaster, and if you are certain it is safer for Severus to be in Hogwarts, then I won't argue with you," Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing her eyes. "I'll content writing letters and sending goodies by owl."  
  
"You can visit, can't you?" said Severus.  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore. "It'll be no problem."  
  
"Oh, Headmaster, I have something to discuss with you," said Ginny. "It's about how wizards don't understand how Muggles live and a possible solution."  
  
"Really?" said Dumbledore. "Do share your thoughts."  
  
"I was talking to Ron about how it would benefit everyone if we have what Muggles call field trips," said Ginny. "We could gather a group of students and chaperones, and go to a home of a Muggle-born. Wizards should try to learn how Muggle-borns lived from when they were born up until they got their Hogwarts letter."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thanks Mum," said Ginny. "There's more. Chaperones don't necessary mean one of the professors. It could a parent who is a witch or wizard. I think there are many out there who are interested in interacting with Muggles, besides Dad."  
  
"I was just talking the other day with my supervisor and he does have an obsession with Muggle things worse than my own," Mr. Weasley said with a laugh. "His eldest daughter married a Muggle so he can't ever visit her because he doesn't know how to communicate with the husband."  
  
"Poor thing," said Mrs. Weasley. "Parent and child are not meant to be separated."  
  
"Mum, you being sentimental again," said George.  
  
"The Headmaster doesn't need to see you cry," said Fred.  
  
"Hush!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I've known the Headmaster longer than you two combined."  
  
"Now, now, Molly," said Dumbledore. "The twins don't need a reprimand from their mother. It's your daughter's time to shine. She has an extremely unique idea that could teach the students a thing or two about life."  
  
"I helped with Ginny's idea," said Ron. "I thought of having chaperones who aren't professors."  
  
Ginny snickered. "Your words were, I quote, field trips are supposed to be fun so no professors."  
  
"Hey!" Ron said blushing. "Don't go tattling."  
  
"Not tattling," said Ginny. "I'm only repeating word for word what you said."  
  
"You can't beat her logic," said Fred.  
  
"She'll cream you if you try to get back at her," said George. "We've already - "  
  
"Experienced her torture before," said Fred. "It's terrifying."  
  
"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "Could you change Severus out of his soiled clothes and put him in bed?"  
  
Severus, tired from weeding the large garden and bored, had fallen asleep. His head was on Ron's leg and the redhead boy didn't even notice. Ginny removed the empty cup Severus was holding, a miracle he didn't let go of it, and allowed Ron to lift Severus up. Dumbledore was taking all of this in, still not used to seeing the youngest Weasley boy treating his former Potions Master with kindness and utmost care but happy altogether.  
  
"It doesn't look like I've made a mistake in having Severus stay in Hogwarts," Dumbledore mused to himself. "Point for me."  
  
Dumbledore remained in the Weasleys' home and even ate dinner with them. Percy was excited that Ginny was creative enough to come up with such a plan to bring pureblooded wizards and Muggle-borns together and brave enough to tell Dumbledore. The Headmaster left after dinner ended, claiming he had a meeting to go to.  
  
"I would have never spoken to the Headmaster about it if I had such an idea," Percy admitted, as he helping his mother with the dirty plates. "You are truly a smart witch."  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "I am a Weasley after all."  
  
Percy laughed. "True."  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot," said Ginny. "When school starts, Severus is going too. Headmaster thinks it's safest for him to be in Hogwarts."  
  
Percy's jaw dropped, and it wasn't the only thing. He also dropped a plate and it broke upon impact on the floor. The sound attracted everyone, including Severus, who woke from his nap earlier.  
  
"Say that again," said Percy.  
  
"Severus is going to Hogwarts on the first," Ginny said calmly, sweeping the shards.  
  
A vein popped on Percy's forehead.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Happy New Year All! Nice surprise? Yup, it is! 


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6. Meeting  
  
(Posted 01/09/04 - Friday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun rose in the far distance, signaling the beginning of the new day, August thirty-first. Mrs. Weasley and Percy woke at the same time, a shared mother-son ability to wake without the aid of an alarm. Coffee was brewed and breakfast was being prepared by the time Mr. Weasley and Severus, an early riser, came down.  
  
"Good morning dears," Mrs. Weasley said, magically flipping eggs, sausages, bacon, and pancakes on the stove on four different pans.  
  
"Good morning," Mr. Weasley said to both.  
  
Severus rubbed the crusty eye boogers from the corners of his eyes and sat down next to Percy. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning Severus," Percy said, folding the Daily Prophet, morning edition, and putting it aside on the table. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine," said Severus.  
  
"No nightmares, I hope," Mrs. Weasley said, layering a tower of thick pancakes on a plate and setting it in the center of the table.  
  
"None," said Severus.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" asked Percy, changing the subject.  
  
Severus nodded. "Coffee, two spoonfuls of milk and three sugar cubes please."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled. "Aren't you too young to be filling your body with caffeine?"  
  
"I'm going to need all the energy I can get," Severus said, allowing himself be pampered as Percy gave him his coffee and Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of him. "We ARE going to Diagon Alley and meeting the Boy-Who-Lived today."  
  
It took Mrs. Weasley a lot of observing and trial and error to finally know what Severus liked to eat for breakfast. He liked his egg whites and yolks fried separately or sunny-sided up but he would cut the yolk out before eating. He would not eat bacon if they were crispy and hated sausages with a deep passion.  
  
Percy took some pancakes for himself and poured syrup over them. "I'm sure he'll like you."  
  
"But I thought I was mean to him when I was his professor," Severus said, a small frown gracing his face. "Wouldn't he hate me?"  
  
"He has known about your condition for more than a month," said Percy. "He has plenty of time getting used to dividing his own image of his former professor and the current you."  
  
"I hope so," said Severus. "I feel bad for him."  
  
"Feel bad?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Severus nodded. "From what Ron and Ginny told me, Harry doesn't like attention but because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, he's attracting way too much."  
  
"If he didn't act irrational most of the time, he wouldn't attract unwanted attention," said Percy. "And he can break rules without any serious punishment given to him so of course he doesn't know when he's crossed a line or not."  
  
"Percy!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He's right," said Severus. "The Headmaster favors him openly. It's no wonder the Slytherins don't let him."  
  
"Err," said Mr. Weasley, unable to counter.  
  
Like a godsend, Ginny and Ron came down for breakfast. Good mornings were exchanged and Ron was already drowning his pancakes with syrup and butter.  
  
"That's gross," said Ginny.  
  
"It's how pancakes are meant to be eaten," said Ron.  
  
Severus laughed. "You're going to get fat."  
  
"Not if I make it on the Quidditch team," Ron said, then sticking his tongue at Severus.  
  
Severus stuck his in return automatically but retracted it immediately when his brain registered what he was doing. Ron beamed at having made him do a childish act. He and Ginny kept score on who could make Severus do something his age more.  
  
"Watch your cholesterol level," said Percy.  
  
"What level?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Never mind, Dad," said Percy. "It's a complicated Muggle term."  
  
"Since when have you become an expert in Muggle terms?" Ron asked, a half- chewed lump of stuff in his mouth.  
  
"Swallow before speaking," scowled Severus. "And no elbows on the table."  
  
"Alright, alright," said Ron. "Whatever you say, your Majesty."  
  
"That's a good subject," Severus said, giggling.  
  
"Someone needs to wake the twins or else we'll be late meeting Harry and Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, whose turn is it?"  
  
"Me, me, me," Severus said excited. "I'll go get them."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, he slid off his chair and ran upstairs to the twins' bedroom. He opened the door quietly and tiptoed inside. He had learned the art of moving silently early in his young life to save himself from his father's frequent beatings. Without ado, he pounced on George, attempting to scare the shit out of him.  
  
"What the?" mumbled George. "Who can this lump on me be I wonder?"  
  
George poked at the boy's side.  
  
"No one," Severus said, muffled from burying his face in the blanket. "I am a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Big words coming from a little guy," said George.  
  
"I'm not little," said Severus.  
  
"Okay," George said, looking across the room to his twin. "Want to wake Fred up together?"  
  
"Kay," Severus said eagerly.  
  
From the kitchen, everyone looked at the ceiling when a cry, followed by laughter, erupted from upstairs.  
  
Percy finished his drink and refilled it with fresh coffee. "I guess they're awake."  
  
"Severus is getting along with them," said Ron. "Maybe they're getting along too well. Aren't they going to be a bad influence on him?"  
  
"I don't think Severus would play pranks on us," said Ginny. "If he does, it shouldn't be on us."  
  
"I hope so," Ron said, picturing the horrible image of the twins and Severus roaming at night at Hogwarts when they were supposed to be in bed.  
  
"Severus is smart enough to know that he should not break any rules while in school," said Percy.  
  
"Percy, are you still angry that he's not staying here?" asked Ginny. "It's just that he needs more freedom and social interaction, and there's no better place to do have those than Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, but it's a bit sad to see him go," Percy said, this being the closest to admitting he was very attached to the shrunken Potions Master. "He's going to have trouble sleeping since I can't read to him anymore."  
  
"I can read to him," said Ron.  
  
"You won't but Hermione might," said Percy. "We're been reading my old fifth year textbooks anyway."  
  
Ron's eyes budged out. "What do you mean fifth year textbooks?"  
  
"What's this talk about textbooks?" Fred said, yawning. "Oh! It's time for breakfast."  
  
"You have less than half an hour to eat," said Mrs. Weasley. "We leave for the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."  
  
"That's not humanly possible Mum," George said, carrying Severus on his back.  
  
"Yes it is," said Severus. "You and Fred always inhale your food anyway."  
  
Severus squealed when Fred tickled him under his ribs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley clanged two pans together. "Hurry before the food gets cold or you're shopping with empty stomachs."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" yelled Fred and George.  
  
Breakfast was finally done and the dishes soaking in the sink. Severus and Percy had a private parting talk where tears were nearly spilled but held back with pure stubbornness. The Weasleys and Severus got into the magically enhanced car and drove to London before rush hour began.  
  
"There's the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Weasley said from the front passenger seat.  
  
"I need to find a parking spot so I'm dropping you off now and reuniting in a few minutes," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Okay Dad," said Ginny.  
  
They exited the car and unloaded their luggage and Ron's big cage containing the tiny owl, Pig. They entered the inn slash diner and saw neither Harry nor Hermione. Tom gave them keys to several rooms so they put their stuff away in them first. Ginny, Ron, and Severus shoved their things into their rooms and came back downstairs.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said, sitting at a table. "I just came down from my room. Is Harry with you?"  
  
"We just came too and we haven't seen Harry yet," Ginny said, sitting next to the intelligent girl. "Would you like to meet someone very special?"  
  
"If you mean the cute, small person hiding behind Ron's leg, I would love to," Hermione said, smiling widely.  
  
"I'm not small," muttered Severus.  
  
"I apologize," Hermione said sincerely.  
  
Severus nodded in acceptance and stepped forward but had one hand in Ron's. Ron rolled his eyes and sat on Hermione's other side and planted Severus on his lap.  
  
"Severus, this is one of my two best friends in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger," introduced Ron. "She helps Harry and me complete our homework on time and force us to study for exams."  
  
Severus patted Hermione's hand, that was lying on top of the table, lightly and said in sympathy, "Poor you."  
  
"Why you little," Ron said, fingers in position to tickle him.  
  
Severus sighed and pouted. "I'm not little. I'm seven."  
  
"You ARE small for your age," said Hermione.  
  
Severus glared at her and turned his head away.  
  
"His size is a sore topic," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "His parents starved him."  
  
"You know, Harry was smaller than me when we were younger but he's a lot taller and bigger than me now," said Hermione. "It was all thanks to playing Quidditch and the Hogwarts' meals, and you'll be going through the same thing."  
  
Severus sniffed. "You're forgiven if you'll read me your new textbooks at bedtime."  
  
Hermione's eyebrow rose. "I can do that."  
  
"Hey look, it's Harry at the door," said Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron.  
  
Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, entered the Leaky Cauldron with one trunk and his owl cage. He heard his name and his whole face lit up, ecstatic seeing his friends after two long months. He also saw the child Ron was holding.  
  
"Whoa! That's Snape?" thought Harry. "He's cute as a kid."  
  
Severus tried to hide in Ron's robes when Harry walked closer. Hermione and Ginny found extremely adorable. Women!  
  
"Look at who was waiting for me outside the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said, stepping aside.  
  
"Snuffles!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.  
  
Severus looked at the large dog and at Ginny. Ginny shrugged because she really didn't know that the Grim-like animal was actually Harry's godfather and Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh yea, Harry, this is Severus," said Ron. "Severus, meet Harry."  
  
"Hello," Severus said in a low voice, staring at the dog rather than the new person. "Is he friendly?"  
  
"Snuffles is VERY FRIENDLY," Harry said with deliberate emphasis, sitting next to Ron. "He'll even let you pet him."  
  
Snuffles made a sound that would have been a snort if he was in his wizard form. Harry took Severus from Ron and set him on his own lap. Of course Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley, who had just arrived, thought it was an adorable scene. Women!  
  
"Go on," said Harry.  
  
Severus gingerly laid a hand on the furry head and stroked. Sirius bared his teeth and Severus quickly removed his hand. Harry swatted Sirius without really hurting him but hard enough to let his godfather know that he had to be nice to Severus or else. Sirius whimpered and butted Harry's leg in apology.  
  
"One more time," Harry said to Severus. "He won't make any more faces at you."  
  
Severus touched the dog reluctantly but since he had Harry on his side, it would be fine. Sirius, trying to please his godson, licked the tiny hand, which tickled. Severus giggled at the weird feeling running pass his palm.  
  
"Silly puppy," said Severus.  
  
Sirius looked insulted at being called a puppy but Harry laughed so he'll let it slid this one time. The twins came and greeted Harry and Hermione, and the same went when Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"Everyone's here," said Mr. Weasley. "Got the list of school supplies?"  
  
"Yes," chorused the real Hogwarts students.  
  
"Let's go then," said Mrs. Weasley. "We want to get all the shopping done today."  
  
"Harry, you're rich, aren't you?" said Severus.  
  
The Weasleys looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I have enough," said Harry. "Why?"  
  
"I'll forgive your dog for threatening me if you'll buy me a set of books," Severus said, not noticing the looks of shock on the others' face.  
  
"Dear, it's not polite to ask for gifts for no reason, and especially not from someone you've just met," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Severus ignored her and continued staring at Harry.  
  
"It's not a problem," said Harry. "It was Snuffles' fault for scaring you."  
  
"Good," said Severus. "Let's go to Diagon Alley and straight to Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Impatient little bugger, isn't he?" said Ron.  
  
"I'm not little!" said Severus. "I'm seven!"  
  
Harry sensed the start of a tantrum and decided to intervene. "Severus, would you like to ride on Snuffles?"  
  
Snuffles made a strange, choking noise that translated as "WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm in a good mode so new chapter today! 


	7. Draco

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7. Draco  
  
(Posted 02/01/04 - Sunday)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pavements and shops were all crowded with bustling Hogwarts students and shopping witches and wizards. Severus stuck close to Ron and Harry since Ginny and Hermione were walking by Mrs. Weasley and the twins had disappeared once they had stepped foot in Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley and Snuffles led the group in the front.  
  
"Shall we split up and get everything on the list faster?" said Mr. Weasley. "How about you kids take care of the top half and we grown-ups take the bottom half?"  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Severus holding hands with Ron and Harry. "I have a gut feeling something might happen."  
  
"Come on dear," said Mr. Weasley. "The children don't want to have adults listening on their conversations."  
  
"Yea Mum," Ron said, lifting Severus off the ground with his best friend doing the same, and swinging him. "I haven't seen Harry and Hermione for over two months. There's a lot of stuff we have to talk about."  
  
"And we have Snuffles to protect us," Harry piped in. "He's strong and can tell which people are bad."  
  
Snuffles wagged his tail at being complimented.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was not convinced. "Sorry Harry. I'm not underestimating your dog but I would be more relieved if Arthur and I took Severus. There are things he shouldn't hear when you children are talking. He has very sharp ears for someone so young."  
  
"I'm not young," Severus said, pouting.  
  
"See what I mean," said Mrs. Weasley. "He's listening to us talk even while playing."  
  
Severus was put on his feet.  
  
"Mum, nothing's going to happen with all of us babysitting Severus," said Ginny. "Besides, we're going to Flourish and Blotts to buy our textbooks and you know how much Severus loves books."  
  
"I like reading," Severus said quietly.  
  
Ron nodded. "I promise they'll always be two people holding onto Severus. Isn't that right, Harry?"  
  
"That's right," said Harry. "Severus isn't going to get hurt while on my watch."  
  
"We are becoming fifth-years," Hermione said, the ever logical one. "We're more than half done with our education to becoming legal adults, so you can trust us to care for Severus in your absence for a little while."  
  
"You're outnumbered dear," Mr. Weasley said, chuckling. "It'll only be an hour or so."  
  
"Fine, you win," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll meet in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in one hour. Any later than that and I'm sending out search groups."  
  
"Alright Mum," said Ron. "One hour it is."  
  
Their first destination was the bookstore. Severus stood, awed, at the towering books and shelves lined with leather-covered tomes. His fingers itched to pick one up and start reading, and the impulse grew when he saw Hermione piling books onto the counter. Snuffles sat at the entrance since no pets were allowed inside so Harry stayed with him, after giving Ron a pouch of money for textbooks. With Harry not holding Severus' hand, Ginny took his place.  
  
"Severus," Harry said loudly above the voices of other customers. "You can choose two books for yourself. I'll pay for you."  
  
"Really?" Severus asked shyly, smiling at the prospect of owning books. "Is that really okay?"  
  
"Yea," said Harry. "Two books aren't going to be expensive."  
  
"Say thank you," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you," Severus said, then dragging Ron and Ginny to the back of the store where the books on potions were.  
  
Sirius was not happy at the thought of his godson spoiling his nemesis but he knew once Harry's mind was made up, nothing could change it. He was trying not to feel angry but it wasn't fair that the greasy Potions Master got another chance at being a child again while his best friend's son matured far too fast.  
  
"I didn't know a dog could glare," Harry said, scratching Snuffles behind his ears. "Be nice to Severus or it's the dog pound for you."  
  
Sirius whimpered and butted Harry's leg.  
  
"He's hiding," Harry said cryptically. "He's hiding under a mask."  
  
Now, Sirius was never skilled in puzzles so he tilted his head in confusion. Harry's bright green eyes had dimmed slightly and it was in times like these that he wished he could morph into his human form and squeeze the living daylights out of the boy. The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head and they turned back to their normal color.  
  
"Never mind," said Harry. "It's nothing for your furry head to worry about."  
  
Snuffles nuzzled Harry's hand.  
  
"If it isn't Potty all alone wearing rags and sitting on the floor like a bum," drawled a voice that could recognize instantly. "Where are Weasel and the Mud-blood? But it's not like they have enough money to sponsor you."  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry, schooling his face into a neutral expression. "Where are your brainless goons? But it's not like they're smart enough to win a fight."  
  
"I gave them a day off," said Draco with a sneer. "Is that Grim-like dog yours? Are you having fun scaring people to death with it? I bet that's how Diggory died. You probably showed him your new pet."  
  
"Bugger off," Harry said, determined not to lose his temper. "Where's your daddy dearest? Is he off licking Voldemort's boots? I guess he didn't do a good job of it when I saw him do it the first time."  
  
Draco saw red and took out his wand. "You take that back!"  
  
Snuffles growled at the threat to his godson.  
  
Harry snorted and said in a low voice, "Everyone knows your father is a Death Eater, even Dumbledore. He's going to be monitoring your every move so I would be extra cautious this year if I were you."  
  
"You should be watching yourself because you won't be as lucky as you were last term," Draco said in an equally low voice. "There won't be another Diggory blocking the killing curse for you."  
  
"I'm tired of your cheap insults," said Harry. "Why don't you respect the dead and leave Cedric out of our arguments."  
  
"Is Potty going to cry?" said Draco. "It must be hard being the Golden Boy of Hogwarts and maintaining the façade of the victim."  
  
"I can say the same about you," said Harry. "It must be very hard to be Voldemort's Dark Boy and maintaining the façade of a snotty brat."  
  
"I'm not going to say no to being called a Dark Arts person," said Draco. "But I'm not going to officially join the Dark Lord until much later on."  
  
Harry tightened his lips into a thin line. "I hope you know the Dark Mark is a brand that can never be erased. If you or any one of your Slytherins don't want to carry it for life like a mark of ownership, I would ask Dumbledore for help and protection before it's too late."  
  
"What do you and your precious Headmaster know about us Slytherins?" Draco said sneering and tucking his wand away.  
  
"A lot more than you would expect," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Ferret-face!" said Ron. "Your bloody face is too close to Harry! Bugger off!"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny said, covering Severus' ears. "Watch your language!"  
  
"Oops, sorry," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Here Harry, your books and leftover money," said Hermione.  
  
Harry took the bag and pouch from his best female friend. "Thanks."  
  
"Who's the kid with you?" asked Draco, spotting Severus reading Ginny's newly bought History of Magic textbook. "He's definitely not from the Weasel family and even if he's adopted, your Father Weasel can't afford to raise him with his meager salary."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" said Ron.  
  
At the name Malfoy, Severus looked up from his book and, to everyone's surprise, his whole face brightened with the largest grin ever seen. He closed the book and gave it to Ginny in a hurry.  
  
"Big brother Lu!"  
  
Severus threw himself at Draco, which the startled blond caught in his arms out of reflex. The little boy hugged him for a few seconds before Ron pulled him back.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" shouted Ron. "You don't hug the enemy!"  
  
"But it's big brother Lu," Severus said, eyes tearing at being yelled at.  
  
"I think you're confused Severus," Ginny said kindly. "He can't be your big brother Lu because he's too young. You remember that you were a grown-up, who de-aged by accident, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yea," said Severus. "Why does he look like big brother Lu then?"  
  
Draco did a goldfish expression as he noticed the familiar pale skin and dark hair and eyes. "Did you just say Severus? As in Severus Snape? Our Potions Master, Severus Snape?"  
  
"That's right Malfoy," said Ron. "Due to a potion accident, Severus became a kid again and my family had been taking care since the beginning of summer."  
  
"Big brother Lu's last name was Malfoy too," said Severus.  
  
"Err, Severus," said Hermione. "What was the full name of your big brother Lu?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," said Severus.  
  
This caused goldfish expressions on all of them, although Snuffles did it mentally.  
  
Ron took Severus by the shoulders and said desperately, "Please tell me you weren't friends with Lucius Malfoy. He's evil! He's the most evil guy alive, with the exception of You-Know-Who, and hates my family."  
  
"Big brother Lu's very nice," Severus said matter-of-factly. "He used to take care of me when my parents go traveling for long periods of time. Sometimes he brings me to visit Sirius and we would play in the park."  
  
"Sirius?" said Harry, looking at his godfather through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yea," said Severus. "We're best friends."  
  
Snuffles made an odd sound.  
  
"My father wouldn't hang around a future murderer when he was young," denied Draco. "The Blacks may have been a wealthy pure-blooded family but my father playing in the park with children, one of them being a Black, is hardly believable."  
  
"It's true," whined Severus. "I don't lie!"  
  
"No one's calling you a liar," said Ginny.  
  
"You're thinking it," accused Severus.  
  
"No, we're not," Harry said, staring at Draco. "We don't know the Lucius of your time but right now, he is a ruthless and shrewd man. He uses his high position in the Wizarding World to avoid Azkaban."  
  
"Stop tarnishing my father's reputation Potter," said Draco. "Do you have proof to support what you say about my father? I don't think so."  
  
"Anybody who has met your father would make the same conclusions," said Ginny. "Listen to me, Severus, and stay away from the Malfoys."  
  
"Yea Severus, the Malfoys are a bunch of vultures," said Ron.  
  
"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with," said Severus. "You're not my parents and I'm smarter than most children my age. I can judge for myself whether the Malfoys are good or bad."  
  
"Hmm, interesting," thought Hermione. "There are times when Severus acts like a real seven-year-old and then says something that his adult self would say. I'll have to look into the library for side-effects on accidental de-ageing when school begins."  
  
"Okay Severus," said Ginny. "I won't restrict you from talking to Malfoy but you'll see that I'm right."  
  
"I don't have time for chit-chat with you poor folks," said Draco.  
  
"Wait a minute," Severus said, grabbing Draco's sleeve. "What's your name? Is big brother Lu here in Diagon Alley with you?"  
  
Draco smirked. "The name's Draco and yes, my father here somewhere."  
  
"Probably doing something he isn't supposed to in Knockturn Alley," whispered Ron.  
  
"I heard you," said Severus. "There are legal dealings in Knockturn Alley, along with not so legal stores. You can't condemn an area as bad because of several bad places."  
  
"Have you been there?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure," said Severus. "I've gone there with my father a lot of times."  
  
"Hmm, maybe you didn't convert into a goodie-two shoe from living with the Weasleys for a summer after all," said Draco. "You are entertaining in some ways, especially when it comes to surprises."  
  
"I'm not a rare animal to be gawked at," said Severus. "I was raised to be an intelligent being and I'm certain I can teach you a thing or two."  
  
Hermione was still in deep thought. "From what Ron and Ginny wrote to me about Severus during the summer, this is not like him at all. It's strange that Severus' personality would turn a hundred and eighty degrees in minutes. Perhaps it has something to do with the company he's in. That would make sense."  
  
"You talk big but what can you do that I can't?" said Draco.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and glanced around. There wasn't anyone in hearing range so he said in a deadly serious tone, "I can cast the three Unforgivable Curses."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I bet people are wondering why I end my chapters with WHAT!!! Well, think about it. There are MANY good little Sev fics out there. I'm trying to make mine so readers would remember my fic as 'the little Sev fic that ends with WHAT!!! in every chapter'. Does that sound selfish? Yes it does. 


	8. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!  
  
Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5  
  
Pairings: NO ONE ATM!  
  


* * *

  
8. Hogwarts  
  
(Posted 02/17/04 - Tuesday)  
  


* * *

  
The Hogwarts Express compartment was quiet, too quiet. The sounds of the moving metal wheels seemed to echo in the small area. Hermione and Harry were sitting opposite of Ron and Ginny. Snuffles sat in front of his godson, staring at Severus, who was reading between the two redheads. The four teens shared a look.  
  
Ginny was finally feed-up with the uncomfortable silence. "Severus, can I ask you a question? And you have to answer truthfully."  
  
Severus blinked innocently and closed his book. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm, it's about yesterday," Ginny said, her courage faltering. "I mean yesterday at Diagon Alley at the bookshop. You told Malfoy that you could cast the Unforgivable Curses. You remember, right?"  
  
"Oh, that," said Severus. "I lied."  
  
The tension popped.  
  
"It was a lie?" Ron asked as incredibility made way to his face. "You scared the Merlin out of me and it was all a lie? I flung you over my shoulder and ran like You-Know-Who was after me for a lie?"  
  
Severus tilted his head in confusion. "How can it be true if it can't be possible?"  
  
"Explain," Hermione said, her thirst for knowledge taking over.  
  
"Magic is unstable in children and strong curses need complete control of one's magic to cast," said Severus. "A magically-capable child's magic would start maturing and stabling by itself along with physical growth starting from the time he or she turns ten-years-old, or more usual, eleven. Why else do you think letters are sent on a person's eleventh birthday?"  
  
"So that's why," Hermione said, tapping her chin.  
  
"How come Malfoy didn't know that?" asked Harry. "He paled a few shades after hearing you say that."  
  
"I guess he's uneducated in that subject," Severus said, shrugging. "My mother taught me about the magic in me when I was five. She always says that knowledge is power so I had to read and write a lot."  
  
Ron grinned. "Ferret's reaction was memorable, now that I know Severus' not a Dark Child."  
  
"But I am," said Severus.  
  
Ginny shook her head and ruffled his hair. "What my dim-witted brother means is that you can't use Dark Magic or the Dark Arts."  
  
"That's right," said Hermione. "You're only seven so you can't be a Dark Child because your magic is too unstable."  
  
Severus shook his head. "I am one."  
  
"You're not making any sense, unless you lied to us about that magic thing," said Harry.  
  
Snuffles snorted in agreement. The other three were waiting with curiosity.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than Big Brother Lu's son," Severus said with a frustrated sigh. "A Dark Child can also be applied to a child who can brew Dark potions correctly, which I can do. My father taught me."  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together in understanding. "In Potions, magic isn't necessary to create something dangerous and harmful. All a brewer needs is a good memory, the right ingredients, and tools."  
  
"What about Sirius?" Harry asked, causing Snuffles to turn his head. "Was he a Dark Child as well?"  
  
Severus giggled. "Of course not, silly. Sirius was the worst when it came to potions. The first time he attempted to brew a simple concoction for sore throats, the cauldron melted. Then the second time he tried, it blew up so his father stopped teaching him."  
  
Snuffles pawed at Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived laughed until his stomach ached. Ron had joined in laughing when his best friend did and the girls were smiling widely. Severus ignored them and returned to his book.  
  
"How about we play a game of Exploding Snap?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, panting from his rare bout of happiness.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed by relatively peaceful. Malfoy and his so- called bodyguards didn't bother them at all and there were no unwanted visitors. Fred and George were promoting their new Weasley Wheezes with their friend, Lee, so they only visited once to give Severus snacks.  
  
"Time to go," Ginny said, waking Severus who fell asleep an hour ago.  
  
Severus muttered something that could have been, "Give me five more minutes or I'll skin you alive."  
  
"Leave him alone," said Ron. "He was up half the night, getting excited over staying at Hogwarts and seeing the nice ladies."  
  
Hermione clasped her cloak closed. "Nice ladies?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey," replied Ron, lifting Severus into his arms.  
  
"I see," said Harry. "From just looking at Severus, you can't help but be nice to him. I can imagine how our professors got pulled into his charms."  
  
Snuffles barked.  
  
"No need to be jealous," said Harry. "You know you stand as number one on my list."  
  
"A dog is your number one?" Ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"Err," was Harry's brilliant response.  
  
"Umm," was Ron's.  
  
"This dog prevented Professor Lupin from attacking a village on the night of the full moon," Hermione said, saving the day should be her part-time job. "Harry was so grateful that he decided to take him in. Snuffles became an important part of Harry's life after being by his side for so long, through thick and thin."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said as she climbed into the carriage.  
  
Ginny was not convinced with the hasty explanation but Ron shot her a glance. That glance was his way of telling her to suppress her questions for now and he'll answer them later in private. She returned the glance with a tiny nod. The ride to Hogwarts was bumpy but Severus remained snoozing against Ron.  
  
"You'll have to wake him up for the welcoming feast," said Harry.  
  
"I know, I know," said Ron. "It's Hogwarts time."  
  
"Hogwarts?" asked Severus, blinking the sleepiness away. "We're here already?"  
  
"Yup," said Hermione.  
  
They walked into the entrance hall, the small boy and the big dog gaining attention from the students even though the Weasleys tried to block the view. The professors who didn't know were told from the Headmaster about Severus' condition but many were still shocked at seeing him as a child. McGonagall was standing by the teacher and beckoned him. Severus went but only because Ginny brought him there.  
  
"Hello there Severus," said McGonagall. "How was your summer?"  
  
Severus smiled shyly. "I had a good time. How was yours?"  
  
"Mine was good as well," said McGonagall. "But I've missed you."  
  
Severus buried his face against Ginny's robe.  
  
"Why don't you sit next to the Headmaster," McGonagall said with a chuckle. "He wants to properly introduce you to the students after the Sorting. Ah, I have to greet the First Years in the entrance hall. I'll have a longer talk with you later."  
  
"Go on," said Ginny, as McGonagall left. "You can eat with me if the Headmaster permits."  
  
"Kay," said Severus.  
  
The little dark-haired boy went around the teacher's table and sat on the empty seat by the Headmaster. The professors tried to converse with Severus but he only answered in nods or a shake of his head. After awhile they left him alone but shot him smiles if Severus looked at them.  
  
"He looks fine, right?" asked Ron. "What do you guys think? He doesn't look fine to me. I should go get him."  
  
"He's fine with the Headmaster," said Ginny.  
  
"You're obsessed," said Harry. "You're worse than a father sending his son off to school."  
  
"He and I are like two peas in a pod," said Ron. "He would follow me everywhere I go, except when Percy's around, but that's not the point. Severus doesn't trust strangers readily and with only the Headmaster by his side, it's not enough."  
  
"He accepted me and Harry pretty quickly though," said Hermione.  
  
"That's because I've told him about my friends," said Ron. "You're my closest friends so he labeled you two as safe, although he's wary of Snuffles."  
  
Snuffles barked, turning the heads of several Gryffindors.  
  
"That's a big dog you've got there," said Neville Longbottom. "Is he harmless? Actually, are you allowed to have him here?"  
  
"Yea, thanks to Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"That's not fair," complained Dean Thomas. "I asked McGonagall for permission to bring my iguana to school but it was denied."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's the scar," Seamus Finnigan said tactlessly. "You deserve to have special privileges with you dubbed as the savior of the Wizarding World and all. I don't envy you at all, my friend."  
  
"Having privileges makes him stand out more," said Dean. "It would be better to be treated normally or as normal as it can get in Hogwarts."  
  
"Ginny, who's that boy up at the teacher's table?" Neville asked, effectively changing the subject while his eyes darted from side to side. "And have you noticed that Snape isn't here? I wonder where he is."  
  
"Long story," said Ginny. "Your questions should be answered after the Sorting."  
  
McGonagall came in, leading a line of new students. Like the ones before them, they were overwhelmed with the castle's beauty and size. As the Sorting began, some fifth-year Slytherins were holding a private meeting started by Draco.  
  
"He's dangerous," the blond said, glancing at Severus.  
  
"Well, he was our Head of House and a close acquaintance of our parents," said Pansy Parkinson, lifting her pug-like nose higher. "He's supposed to be dangerous."  
  
"Did he really say he can cast the Unforgivable curses?" asked Blaise Zabini, always skeptical until he saw with his own eyes. "He's too tiny. I doubt he can cast the Cheering Spell."  
  
"Duh, I can crush him with one hand," Gregory Goyle said, clutching his hand into a fist.  
  
"Me too," agreed Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"Physical violence is for Muggles and Mud-bloods," said Pansy. "We are superior to that. So what's the plan Draco? You do have one, don't you?"  
  
"I've only told my father about Snape de-aging to a child and him being dumped into the poor house of the Weasleys," said Draco. "He looked thoughtful for a second and then ordered me to tail Snape and send any new information regarding to his restoration, or if there isn't going to be one. I guess that's our plan for now."  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, Snape having to grow again would be a problem. My father says he's the best Potions Master in Europe."  
  
"Our Lord would not be happy if he loses his Potions Master," said Pansy.  
  
"Hey, the Sorting is over," said Vincent.  
  
"Yea, time to eat," said Gregory.  
  
"Stop thinking with your stomachs and use your brain for a minute," said Draco. "If I receive new orders from my father, I'll let you know and vice versa. Any of you have objections?"  
  
The Slytherins shook their heads as Dumbledore stood and tapped his goblet with a spoon three times. The magnified ring silenced the chatter.  
  
"I want to welcome you all to a new year of learning and education, and surprise adventures," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure everyone is eager to begin the feast but there are some announcements that I have to make."  
  
The powerful wizard gestured Severus to stand on his chair. The boy was baffled at the request but did it nonetheless.  
  
"The returning students are probably wondering where Professor Snape is since he had never missed a Welcoming Feast before," said Dumbledore. "Due to an unforeseen accident in the Potions laboratory during summer vacation, your dear Potions Master was de-aged to his seven-year-old self. He is this boy here."  
  
The students broke into whispers and loud exclamations.  
  
"Quiet please," Dumbledore said, tapping his goblet again. "He does not have the memories of his adult self so I wish that the student body would not treat him badly because of his treatment to you in his classroom. You have to separate your memory of Professor Snape and this sweet boy, Severus, who will be staying in Hogwarts until an antidote is made."  
  
Someone from the Ravenclaw table yelled, "Where will he be staying?"  
  
"For the past two months, he had been living with Weasleys so I was hoping that he would continue being cared for by them," said Dumbledore. "If it was okay with them."  
  
"We're okay with it," said Ron, Ginny, and the twins.  
  
"And your fellow Gryffindors?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Umm, I'm okay if you're okay," said Neville as he twisted his sleeves in agitation.  
  
"I am completely okay with Severus staying in Gryffindor Tower," Harry said loudly.  
  
The rest of the table gave their okay after that.  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore. "Now we have two new professors to introduce to you, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. It was difficult because the Ministry was not glad of whom I was rehiring for the position of DADA but in the end, they allowed it. Please welcome back Professor Lupin."  
  
The Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff went wild. Snuffles barked as his longtime friend, Remus, walked into the Great Hall, waving to the students. He sat down next to Severus.  
  
"And for Potions," Dumbledore said when the noise died down. "He had just gotten his license a few weeks ago and many of you should recognize him. Please give a warm welcome to our former Head Boy and new addition to Hogwarts' staff, Professor Weasley."  
  
"Percy!" cried Severus, jumping and clapping his hands.  
  
The twins were figuratively turned to stone. Ginny was sharing Severus' sentiments as she also clapped in joy. Ron was more vocal.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  


* * *

  
Did you really think I would make Severus that deep into the Dark Arts? Don't forget to review. 


	9. Great Hall

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!

Unbeta-ed so don't mind my grammar mistakes.

Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5

Pairings: NO ONE ATM!

------------------------------------------------------------------

9. Great Hall

(Posted 10/02/04 - Saturday)

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pouting does not become of you," said Ginny, piling food onto her plate.

"But it's not fair," said Ron, sliding down his seat in embarrassment after his shout. "Just because Percy's here, Severus completely tossed us aside. And what's this with him being our new Potions Master? It's weird. And how did he get his teaching license when he spent almost all his waking minutes at the Ministry?"

"Percy does a lot of stuff in secret," said Ginny. "He's a very private man."

"Too private," muttered Ron.

"Let's not forget that you're not the only person who wants Severus to eat with us," said Hermione. "I have so many questions to ask him."

"Questions about what?" said Harry.

"Magic," Hermione said fervently.

"But you already know about magic," injected Ron.

"In a sense, yes and no," said Hermione. "We know how to use a wand and say the right incantations, but we don't know why. Why something happens when we say a certain word or words but Severus does, or at least more than us."

"So he's brilliant," said Ron. "We've known since summer."

"The understanding of how magic works is more complex than we could ever imagine," said Hermione. "Severus has this knowledge, or partially, and he's seven. He's not only brilliant; he's a genius surpassing geniuses."

"Your eyes are shining rather demonic Hermione," Harry commented, looking at the teacher's table. "I, for one, think Severus is having a ball with Percy."

"Having a ball?" said Ron.

"Muggle phrase," said Hermione. "It means Severus is having fun with Percy."

Ron covered his ears. "Ah! Percy and fun are words that don't belong in the same sentence."

"How about a group picture for the new school year?" a voice said before a bright flash of light nearly blinded the Gryffindor group. Once the black spots faded away, they saw Colin Creevey grinning and holding his dreaded camera. A Gryffindor in Ginny's year, he idolized Harry and was hardly seen without his prized camera glued to his hand.

"I need a group picture too," said Colin's younger brother, Dennis.

"NO!" screamed the group.

Dennis was a carbon copy of his brother, though more sane.

"You could make have Colin develop copies of the picture he took," said Harry. "I'm sure with his skills, they'll turn out great."

"Thanks for the compliment Harry," said Colin. "You're too kind. How about I take a picture of you and Professor Snape together? It'll have a special spot in my photo album."

"His name's Severus," said Ron and Ginny.

"I want a picture of him wearing Gryffindor colors," said Dennis. "Or perhaps he could hold our flag during a Quidditch game against Slytherin. That would be awesome."

"That's my little brother and his smashing ideas," Colin said proudly. "The snakes would be so sore if their Head of House was cheering for the opposite team."

"You are not going to use Severus to piss off Slytherins," Ron said, crossing his arms akimbo and glaring at the Creevey brothers. "You use him for things like that and I swear your precious camera would never take another picture again."

"Ron!" reprimanded Hermione.

"He's right," Ginny said, first to support her brother. "Do anything like that and you'll have to answer to the Weasleys. That's me, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy. As you can probably count, you're outnumbered."

"Okay, okay," said Colin. "Dennis and I promise not to mess with Professor Snape."

Dennis nodded. "But it wouldn't hurt to ask."

He was in the receiving end of the infamous Snape sneer from the two youngest Weasleys.

"I wouldn't go close to Severus if I were you," said Ron, his overly-protective streak emerging from its dormant state.

"I expect you value your own life more than manipulating Severus for your sick pleasure," said Ginny. "Even though I'm positive your chances of using him would be nil. He knows more hexes and jinxes than any fifth year and is equipped with a wand given to him by the Headmaster."

Dennis gulped. "Okay, no going near Professor Snape."

"Good decision," said Ron, then eyeing the rest of his table. "And that goes for the rest of you."

By this time, most of the table's occupants were paying attention to their conversation. With that warning, everyone mumbled an affirmative and averted their gaze from Ron. Even Harry was impressed by his best friend's impersonation of their former Potions Master.

"How about a picture of your dog Harry?" asked Colin.

"Sure," said Harry. "Err, where he go?"

After eating the food the students gave him, Snuffles sneaked away from his godson to the teacher's platform. His intent was to be spoiled and pampered by his old school friend Remus Lupin, affectionately nicknamed Moony. As a bonus, he got to eavesdrop on his old enemy's conversation with one of Molly's brood.

"And then I lied to Big Brother Lu's son," Severus said, giving Percy and Dumbledore a blow by blow account of his trip to Diagon Alley.

Percy frowned. "Lying is bad."

"I know," Severus said, pausing as he drank from his goblet. Talking was thirsty business and it was rare for him to talk so much. "But he was such a nasty boy, a bully really. I don't see the harm in lying to make him start thinking twice about picking on people."

"Severus," Percy began.

"Now, now," said Dumbledore. "Severus is right. If a lie can change a person for the better, than perhaps it is exceptional."

"Not you too Headmaster," Percy said, looking scandalized. "How am I supposed to raise him to be an honest man when you fill his head with these ideas?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like no tomorrow. "Why, young Percy. I didn't know you had attached yourself so strongly to Severus. To be thinking of his future, one would mistake you as his father."

Percy flushed at his slip.

"Would they really?" asked Severus, a look of wonder on his face.

"Would they really what?" said Dumbledore as Percy was not himself at the moment.

"Would they really mistake Percy as my father?" Severus said fearfully as if afraid of the answer.

"Well, Percy is too young to have a child your age," said Dumbledore, taking note of Severus' disappointment. "But the chance of him being mistaken as your older brother is very large."

Severus perked up at that.

"And there's also Ron, Ginny, and the twins," said Percy.

"I like Percy best," Severus said sincerely.

The new Potions Master blushed again. Remus, sitting next to the redhead, chuckled behind a hand.

"Straightforward as always," said the DADA professor.

Snuffles growled even as Remus petted his fur. Severus lifted the tablecloth and peered underneath. The former Marauder saw the inquisitive child's eyes and growled more loudly. Severus stiffened and dropped the cloth.

"Bad dog," lectured Remus. "I apologize on his behalf. It seems Snuffles needs more training. Maybe a night tied to a pole would soften his personality."

Snuffles whined pitifully.

"No need for that, although a tamer dog would be highly appreciated," Percy said, allowing Severus to climb onto his lap. "He has enough fears as it is and it would be problematic if canines were added to the list."

"I'm not scared," Severus said, burying his face into Percy's soft robe. "He's just a mean old dog who acts nice when Harry's near. Who would think that a dog that can act existed?"

"As the boy's dormitory has limited space, and with Severus staying there, Snuffles will be staying in my quarters," said Remus. "Believe me when I say that after tonight, he will be a whole new, tamer dog."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness Professor Lupin," said Percy, polite as ever. "I forgot to thank you for giving me your seat next to Severus."

"Oh, please call me Remus and giving you my seat was nothing," said Remus. "Everyone in the Great Hall could see Severus' delight at your entrance."

"Hey, what happened to Severus?" Ron said, walking bravely to Percy while feeling the curious stares sending tingles through the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

"Harry's pet gave him a scare," said Percy. "Nothing I can't handle so you needn't bother to come over here."

"Of course," said Ron. "But it's late and past Severus' bedtime. As I'm a prefect, I know the password for the Fat Lady so I'll be taking him to our room now."

"I'm not sleepy," said Severus, eyes drooping on their own accord.

"Yes, you are," said Ron. "If you want to be alert and awake for class tomorrow, you need to have a good night's sleep."

"Don't want to leave Percy yet," Severus said truthfully.

"You'll see him at breakfast tomorrow," said Ron, making a pained expression.

Severus shook his head. "I'm not tired. I slept on the train ride."

"That was a nap and doesn't count as real sleeping," said Ron, using all his restraint from yelling.

"That's right," said Ginny, appearing behind Ron and taking a firm hold on his arm. "Besides, don't you want to have Hermione read to you before you fall asleep?"

"Nobody reads as well as Percy does," said Severus.

The redhead mentioned held the precious child closer.

"Headmaster, a little help would be nice," Ron requested.

"Yes, yes, it is getting rather late isn't it?" said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together and addressing the entire Great Hall. "Off to bed, all of you. Tomorrow is the start of a new term and I want to see eager bright eyes from the children. That includes yours too Severus dear."

"Fine," Severus said sulkily, hopping off Percy's lap.

Ron fought the urge to roll his eyes and thought, "Of all the times to act his age, it had to be around Percy."

Ginny sighed and she herself thought, "The infamous Weasley green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head out from its cage."

Hermione, with Harry and Neville's help, herded the younger Gryffindors into a pair of lines and led them to their tower. Ron, seeing right through Severus' attempt at looking energetic, scooped him into his arms and carried him. The house-elves were smart, putting Severus' new bed between his and Harry's.

"Not sleepy he says," Ron mumbled unconsciously, changing Severus into his pajamas. "Not tired he says."

By the time they reached the fifth year boys' bedroom, Severus was out like a light. Hermione's service as reader was postponed for a night.

"You're being mental Ron," said Harry, discarding his uniform for sweats and a T-shirt. "You should be happy he's getting along with the rest of your family."

"What are you babbling about?" said Ron, carefully tucking Severus in.

"You're jealous, plain and simple," said Harry.

"You're nutters," said Ron. "Who am I jealous of?"

"I think Harry means your brother," said Neville from his bed across Harry. He had changed some during summer, both physically and mentally. No longer a hazardous klutz, though still a bit shy and absentminded, and a growth spurt that rivaled Ron's height.

"You're all crazy," said Ron, changing himself.

"And you're blind," said Dean. "Everyone could see you and your brother fighting for the spot as Professor Snape's number one caretaker."

"I'm not listening to this rubbish," said Ron, getting under his covers. "Goodnight."

He buried himself with his blanket, planning on ignoring them. Harry, Dean, and Neville shared a look and all shrugged. Seamus couldn't care less about the evil, greasy git who was in the same room as him as a child and was the first to fall asleep. The others followed shortly. Ron had a hard time doing the same. He knew his friends were right but he was in deep denial. He could admit his desire to protect and care for Severus but the part about him going head to head with Percy for the title of favorite was out of the question. It wasn't until really late that his mind gave up and surrendered to the beckoning sandman.

"Ron! Wake up!"

Someone, probably Harry, was shaking his shoulder. Hard.

"What?" Ron said, trying to remove the hand. "You're making my teeth chatter."

"WAKE UP! SEVERUS IS MISSING!"

That woke him up.

"What?"

"He wasn't in his bed when I woke up," explained Harry. "He's not in the common room and his dot didn't show up on the Marauder's Map,"

"WHAT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm baaaaaaack


	10. Classes

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!

Unbeta-ed so ignore my grammar mistakes.

Spoilers: Books 1-4, ignore Book 5

Pairings: NONE

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

10. Classes

(Posted 06/02/05 – Thursday)

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The stampede of Gryffindors, focused on reaching the Great Hall in breaking record, resembled a herd of centaurs on a hunt. The 'herd' was mostly made up of redheads born into the Weasley family. Ron was in the lead, his longer legs covering more ground than the twins, who were stockier built and shorter, while Harry, and the girls, Ginny and Hermione, were in the back. Loitering students jumped aside to avoid being run over and then wondering what was the rush, followed the Golden Trio and Weasleys. By the time the group reached the Great Hall, there was a massive gathering of curious bystanders creating a loud commotion.

"What is this?" questioned Dumbledore. "I daresay this is the earliest I have seen such a large group of students entering the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Headmaster!" exclaimed Ron, wheezing from exhaustion. "Severus…he….he's…"

The twins decided to help their brother out. "He's disappeared, sir."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick gasped.

"Not the little tyke," Hagrid sobbed.

Draco snorted. "So the pauper lost his charge. Or did you sold him to buy yourself enough food to get through this year's winter?"

Pansy attached herself to his arm and giggled. As her sharpened nails dug into his skin and her giggle sounded like a hyena high on something definitely illegal, Draco pushed her away. Crabbe and Goyle were barely awake so upon hearing Draco's voice, they nodded and grunted on autopilot. Ron didn't even spare him a glance.

Dumbledore only poured himself a cup of tea in agonizing slowness and then said mildly, "Really?"

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes at the Headmaster. "Yes, sir. We've searched everywhere in the Gryffindor Tower for him, even the girls' dormitories."

"And we tried using other ways to locate his whereabouts," said Hermione, carefully wording her statement to keep the Marauders Map a secret from outsiders.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, knowing exactly what kind of WAY she was referring to.

"The professors and students should form search teams to look for him," suggested Harry. "Hogwarts is a big, complex castle so it wouldn't be surprising if Severus had gotten lost in a lesser-known hallway."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, buttering his croissant. "And I plan to do just that…if someone was truly missing."

Not for the first time, the eccentric Headmaster managed to silence everyone.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and asked, "Headmaster, do YOU know where Severus is?"

"Why I do Ms. Weasley," answered Dumbledore. "I am an early-riser as my colleagues are aware of. The morning sunset is a beautiful sight and one should enjoy what nature gives freely."

McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently. Ron was making grabbing motions like he wanted to strangle something, or rather someone. In fact, his first choice would be someone taking his sweet time telling them where Severus was.

Dumbledore was obvious, or he pretended to be, and continued his rambling, "The grass always looked greener and moist with morning dew as the sun rises. The surface of the Lake shone like light passing through a prism. Every color ever imagined right there in front of you. The Giant Squid would lazily wave at anyone walking on the bank. Wonderful creature, that one."

"Headmaster…" warned more than a few people.

"Hmm…where was I," said Dumbledore.

"Severus and where he is," McGonagall said, eyes daring her employer to try and not answer. Good thing the Headmaster was a smart man.

"Severus is perfectly safe," said Dumbledore. "I saw him taking a morning stroll with our new Potions Master."

That was apparently the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"WHAT! THAT FU –"

The twins clamped Ron's mouth after his initial enraged shout. Ginny rubbed her ears to lessen the ringing from the yell. She swore she went deaf for a second.

McGonagall and Hermione were shocked. "Mr. Weasley!" "Ron!"

"One point from Gryffindor for disturbing the peace," came a familiar voice from the Great Hall's entrance way. "Is being children how you want to portrait yourselves to the new first-years as their upper classmen? Well…I asked a question."

Almost everyone in the room turned their heads. Standing there, in decent black robes, Percy was returning their stares with a stern look. Severus, holding his hand and standing next to him, was smiling with his hair windswept but overall not too untidy.

"Forge, does that mean we're in the negative?" said George.

"I think so Gred," said Fred. "That has never happened before."

Their hands covering their younger brother's mouth became slack. Ron took the opportunity to shove his brothers away.

"Come here Severus," barked Ron.

Severus flinched and pressed closer to Percy.

Ginny nudged him sharply and whispered furiously, "You idiot. Are you trying to make Severus regress? He has somewhat gotten over his fear of strangers and I am NOT going to let you ruin our work. We spent the whole summer reaching this stage of trust."

"Sorry," he whispered back.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. They were so going to have a long talk with their friends about what occurred during summer. They expected it to be a talk filled with every tiny detail.

"Why is everyone standing for?" said Percy, walking to the staff table. "Breakfast has already begun. Prefects, hand out the class schedules for your House."

There was a little bit of chaos as people hurried to their table. Breakfast was magically appearing while the prefects handed out schedules. Since Hermione was a prefect, she handled the Gryffindors. The twins sat apart from the younger students, choosing instead to complain about the lost point and their older brother to their longtime friend, Lee Jordan. Neville, Dean, and Seamus arrived at this time, upset at missing the drama. Harry and Ginny had to force Ron to sit, going as far as to sandwich him.

Percy stopped in front of the Gryffindor table. "Severus, go to Ginny. She's your sitter for today."

Severus pouted. "Can't I stay with you?"

"Don't whine," Percy said, lifting and depositing the child in the seat next to Ginny. "At least I didn't ask Professor Lupin and his dog to look after you."

"Fine," Severus said, slouching in the chair.

"Good boy," Percy said, patting and briefly squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

Ron got back on Severus' good side by promising to play chess with him tonight. After breakfast, Severus and Ginny headed outside for Herbology while Ron, Harry, and Hermione had Transfiguration.

"If those snakes do anything to Severus, I swore I'll kill them," Ron said, sitting down at their table by the window. He directed his eyes to the Greenhouse Sprout led the fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins into. Severus appeared even smaller and more vulnerable from a distance.

"I don't think they would intentionally hurt their former Head of House," reasoned Hermione. "No matter how much WE didn't like Professor Snape, we have no idea how the Slytherins feel about him."

"Just relaxed Ron," said Harry. "Snuffles should be patrolling the grounds and I had a talk with him. I asked him to keep an eye on Severus when he's not with us or Percy and he can't say no to me."

"Welcome back students," greeted McGonagall as she entered the room. "Ms. Granger, would you mind writing this year's curriculum on the board while I called roll."

"I would love to, Professor," said Hermione.

She hurried to McGonagall's desk and was giving a long parchment. Severus leaving their mind temporarily, Ron and Harry stifled their laughter at their best friend's eagerness to please the professor. Hermione then, in her neatest handwriting, started listing the different areas of transfiguration that they would be learning this year. Since they had to take their OWLS this year, there was a lot of reviewing sessions as well as a few surprises. At a particular subject, Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry, and gave them a Look. They only grinned in response. To an outsider it was as if they were communicating telepathically but Hermione knew exactly what her male friends were thinking of when she wrote out Animagus.

She mentally sighed, returning the parchment to McGonagall when she was done, and thought, "And here I was hoping for a quiet year."

Outside, Ginny was thinking the same thing.

"Hello! Are you paying attention?" Severus planted his small hands on his hips and tried to look menacing at Ginny. The effect was dampened with his hair tied back in a messy ponytail by Professor Sprout, him wearing a shortened apron, protecting his robes, and oversized dragon-hide gloves.

"Hmm…" Ginny said, eyes shifting to the Slytherins. One can never be too careful when around them. But in reality, she probably trusted them over her own Gryffindor classmates. She flicked dirt in Colin's direction when he raised his camera in her direction.

"I said you have to be extra careful," repeated Severus. "The pus of a bubotuber reacts badly to human skin. Put on some gloves before pus touches your skin. You'll grow painful boils."

"I would if I had another pair," said Ginny.

Severus frowned. "You want yours back? Because I don't have to participate in the lessons you know. I'm not really a student."

"No, you have fun," Ginny said firmly. "Ron would murder me if you get hurt. Plus I don't want you bored. I'll be careful not to let any pus get on me."

"If you're sure," Severus said hesitantly.

"I'm very, very, very sure," Ginny said smiling.

"Okay," said Severus, relieved that his sitter was not annoyed with him. He gave her one of his rare but genuine smiles. It wasn't a grin, smirk, or even a large smile. It was really his lips curving slightly up but his eyes practically sparkled with happiness. Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

The nice atmosphere was interrupted by one of Ginny's roommates saying, "No Colin, you idiot!"

There was a flash of light. It was too close and too bright, startling Severus into letting out a cry. Ginny, protective of her charge, threw a few of the bubotuber in her section of the greenhouse at Colin on reflex. Most missed him but one hit him on the left side of his face. The swellings on the plant burst and the yellowish-green pus oozed from the openings. Colin and the surrounding Gryffindors broke into loud babbling.

Professor Sprout, who monitored Severus constantly from the corner of her eye, heard her former colleague in distress and the sudden increase in volume. She pivoted to his location and demanded, "What's going on?"

"Weasley got Creevey with a bubotuber," a thin Slytherin boy informed her dumbly. The other Slytherins were speechless but they nodded in agreement with what the boy said.

"Someone needs to accompany Mr. Creevey to the infirmary," ordered Sprout.

The same Gryffindor girl who yelled at Colin grabbed his arm and led him out of the greenhouse.

Sprout turned to Ginny. "What do you have to say?"

"Damn," Ginny murmured quietly and then said normally, "I'm sorry Professor Sprout. I didn't mean to do it. My brothers and I had already warned Colin yesterday not to take any pictures of Severus or there'd be consequences but he still did it."

"Well, hurting a fellow student cannot be justified with that" said Sprout. "That would be three points from Gryffindor for attacking Mr. Creevey and another three for making a guest of Hogwarts uncomfortable. And –"

Severus lunged himself into Sprout's arms and she caught him, bewildered. His puppy eyes made their appearance and his bottom lip trembled.

"Please don't give her a detention," he said. "It wasn't entirely her fault."

"Oh, alright," said Sprout. "I suppose a detention wouldn't be necessary in this case."

The Slytherins' jaws dropped at the blatant manipulation of their former Head.

"And you should AWARD Ginny points," Severus said, pouting. "She was PROTECTING me."

"I guess two points to Gryffindor wouldn't hurt," Sprout said, obvious. "This is the first day of classes after all."

"That's right," said Severus. "You can't be too harsh on the first day. What would the first-years think? And you should AWARD Ginny for lending me her gloves. It PROTECTED my hands from the bubotuber."

"That was very kind of you Ms. Weasley," said Sprout. "Two points to Gryffindor for your selflessness."

The Slytherins were impressed. The Gryffindors held their breath in anticipation for whatever Severus had in mind to gain back the points lost.

"Oh, you mustn't forget about the girl who went with Colin," Severus said, nodding matter-of-factly as if he truly believed every word that came from his mouth. "She tried to PROTECT my wish not to be photographed and at the same time she was trying to HELP her friend not do something stupid. She has an admirable trait."

"Yes, she does," said Sprout, who was literally pudding in Severus' hands. "I award another two points to Gryffindor."

The children from the lion house cheered and Sprout sort of snapped out her semi-trance. Severus released her and trotted back to Ginny, going as far as giving her a high-five. The Slytherins were more than impressed now. In fact, they felt rather proud that their Head of House, and graduate of Slytherin, was such a skilled manipulator at such a young age.

"Class dismissed," said Sprout.

As everyone left the greenhouse, Ginny was hit with an idea. It was good way to better Gryffindor-Slytherin relations and she was not that evil as to not let Severus develop ties with his former students from his House. Before she lost her nerve, she said to the Slytherins, "Hey, you want Severus to eat lunch at your table today? Bet he could teach you guys a few tricks."

"What do you want?" said one girl.

Severus poked his sitter.

"Nothing but there is one condition," said Ginny. "I have to sit with him."

The Slytherins huddled quickly and gave her their answer. "Sure."

The Gryffindors' eyes were wide when they heard Ginny and became wider hearing their self-proclaimed enemy's answer.

"Oh, Ron and the twins might sit with Severus a bit," said Ginny. "If they're brave enough. You wouldn't mind, right?"

Most shrugged. "Nah, it's okay." "I don't care." "Whatever."

Ginny grinned. "Great. Maybe if you're nice, I'll tell you guys how Severus got the Headmaster to dance an Irish jig on top of a picnic table a couple of weeks back."

Severus smirked in remembrance. The Slytherins couldn't wait for lunch but the poor Gryffindors. Their minds had a hard time digesting the image of their esteemed Headmaster doing something like THAT; especially after Ginny invited herself to the Slytherin table for lunch.

One dude just screamed "WHAT!" as he pulled his hair.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

No comment.


End file.
